Avant de devenir princesse
by Ksandra17
Summary: ["Avant de devenir princesse, Cendrillon avait un couvre-feu..." Sur cette parole, elle déposa un baisé sur ma joue puis s'éloigna en détournant lentement son regard dessus ma personne.] De mois en mois, Akashi Seijurou apprendra de lui-même qu'il est impossible de luter face à la promesse d'un amour naissant. Qu'il est ridicule de tourner le dos à l'amitié. Oui, il apprendra...
1. Chapter 1

Ah que coucou les gens ! :D Je reviens après une long moment d'attente pour tous(tes) ceux/celles qui désiraient lire la seconde saison de ma première fiction "le passé l'amour le présent", mais on va dire que j'ai tellement bien profité de mon été que j'ai pas vraiment eu la tête à écrire la suite UU" Alors là vous devez vous dire, enfin pour celles qui me suivent, "bah pourquoi tu reviens avec une nouvelle fiction et pas la suite de l'autre ?! hein ?! feignante !" Eh bah tout simplement parce que, pour faire court, en juillet je suis parti à Kyoto avec mon papa, (mon cadeau pour avoir eu de bonnes notes aux épreuves anticipées du bac) et pour les fans de Seijurou Akashi, il habite là bas ! (dans le manga hein, sinon entre nous je l'ai pas croisé en vrai, dommage ! )Et ...honnêtement j'ai été inspiré par une histoire que j'ai écrite lors de mon voyage sur des feuilles, et là je suis en train de la taper sur le pc pour la publier sur le site et vous la faire partager en espérant sincèrement qu'elle vous plaise et qu'elle vous permettra de patienter pour la saison 2 de ma première ficiton ! :D

Pour celles qui désirent avoir des informations à propos de l'avancement de la saison 2 ou encore sur ce qui m'a inspiré cette petite romance, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions par mp, je serai prête à y répondre ce sera bien plus pratique que de tout dire sur l'espace commentaire de l'auteur x) Mais voilà, en tout cas je tenais à rassurer les personnes me suivant et d'ailleurs j'ai vu à mon retour d'un autre voyage fait en Aout (avec ma maman en auvergne, juste pour l'info xD ) que vous étiez bien plus nombreux à me suivre et à attendre la suite et cela me touche énormément et je suis un peu gênée de ne pas vous présenter la suite mais voilà, cette romance avec Akashi Seijurou m'a beaucoup plu à l'écrire et en vous la faisant partager j'espère juste qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que moi, mais à la lire cette fois-ci :)

Je remercie encore une fois tous ceux et toutes celles qui me suivent depuis un moment, et qui attendent la suite de ma première fiction et je remercie tous ceux qui liront cette deuxième fiction sur Akashi Seijurou :) Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Prologue :**

Comment faire pour combattre les vieux démons qui vous hantent, nuit et jour, malgré le faire que vous soyez sans arrêts en train de changer votre quotidien, votre façon de penser et d'agir, lorsque votre être tout entier subit une constante évolution, en bien comme en mal, et que vous tentez d'aller de l'avant pas à pas... A 17 ans, j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer dans un tunnel de plus en plus noir, un peu plus chaque jour, bien qu'on me propose des sentiers qui pourraient me conduire, sans encombres, vers la lumière afin de m'extirper de se trou noir. Mais tant de choses me retiennent...

Que mon _moi_ d'origine soit de retour ou non, je ne cesse de me perfectionner dans tout ce que j'entreprends. Mais le basket n'est plus l'une de ses nombreuses disciplines sur lesquelles je me focalise pour faire de moi un homme parfait et multi-entrepreneur aux qualités physiques et mentales surprenantes. Cet homme qui un jour, prendra la tête de la famille Akashi. Cet homme qui un jour, ne devra, ni céder ni fléchir face à rien ni personne pour soutenir l'honneur de la famille Akashi. Dorénavant, je joue au basket pour mon bien être. Pour ce qu'il m'apporte en positif chaque fois que je frôle le cuir rugueux du ballon. Chaque fois que mes pas marquent le parquet d'un gymnase. Et enfin, pour chaque impulsion sanguine faisant palpiter mon cœur. Cet organe qui me fait vivre. En somme, outre le fait qu'il est un autre moyen de me perfectionner en tant qu'homme et membre de la famille Akashi, ce sport m'est vital. Et jusqu'à lors, je ne pense que rien d'autre ne puisse me faire vibrer autant. Ne puisse m'aider à me sentir moi. Ne puisse me dire que je suis en vie par des pulsations plus fortes que celles que j'obtiens lorsque qu'une poussée d'adrénaline me prend durant un match. Je crois dur comme fer, qu'en dehors de ce sport rien ne pourrait me procurer un sentiment plus fort que ce plaisir que j'éprouve dorénavant à pratiquer le basket.

Cependant, en étant redevenu mon _moi_ originel, des événements de mon enfance, que j'ai pu surmonter jusque là, grâce à _l'autre,_ refont surface un peu plus intensément chaque jour. Sans cette barrière que j'avais au préalablement dressé dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur, ces éléments deviennent un véritable enfer à côtoyer chaque nouvelle nuit. Et ceci me bloque peut-être, dans mon quotidien, à me rapprocher de quelqu'un pour lui confier mon affection. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se fige à des moments propices de la journée...

Lorsque je me retrouve seul dans cette immense demeure devenue si terne, depuis que _sa_ chevelure à la couleur d'une champ d'un millier de lycoris flamboyants dans la nature, fiers et sauvages, ne survole plus les couloirs en flottant par dessus _ses_ épaules. Les miens, sont devenus bien froids depuis que _ses_ bras ne m'étreignent plus avec toute la douceur et la bienveillance d'une Sainte. Mes prières, autrefois tant prononcés pour _elle_ et la promesse d'un lendemain meilleur à _ses_ côtés, au chevet de _son_ corps malade, ne sont que silence et les pièces de la maison ne résonnent ni rires ni chants comme ceux auxquelles je _l'_ accompagnai au piano. Au final, que reste t-il depuis _son_ triste départ ? Que du vide. Une demeure à l'image de son héritier. Et ce vide est présent depuis _ta_ douloureuse absence...maman.

 _« Seijurou, un jour... un jour, oui, tu rencontreras une personne que tu aimeras bien plus que quiconque sur cette terre..._

 _Je ne pourrai aimer personne d'autre que toi, maman._

 _Tu l'aimeras...pourtant. Bien plus que moi...certainement._

 _C'est impossible._

 _Et ce jour là, mon fils..._

 _Quand ? dis-moi maman …_

 _Ce jour-là, oui, tu ne pourras aimer qu'elle._

 _M'aimera t-elle ?_

 _Sûrement...bien sûr, bien plus que je ne peux le faire en ce jour._

 _Je n'y crois pas..._

 _Mon fils..._

 _Oui ?_

 _Je t'aime._

 _Oui..._

…

 _Maman ?_

…

 _Je t'aimais aussi, maman. »_

C'est avec violence que j'ouvris les yeux, ma conscience s'étant extirpée du monde des rêves, désagréablement aidée par l'alarme de mon réveil. Inspirant profondément en fermant les yeux avec lassitude, je me dressai d'une traite après avoir coupé le sifflet de l'accablant appareil. Assis au bord du lit, les pieds au sol et les coudes appuyés sur mes cuisses je passai une main sur mon visage puis dans mes cheveux. J'étais en nage...

-Un rêve. Soupirai-je d'une regard évasif.

Je jetai le bout de drap encore sur ma peau, à l'autre bout du lit et me levai. Me tenant devant le miroir de mon dressing placé à un angle de ma chambre, j'observai mon corps, nu, ainsi que mes muscles encore tendus.

-Un cauchemar, oui. Pestai-je en ouvrant ma penderie pour y récupérer mon uniforme scolaire.

Derrière lui, se trouvait mon ancien uniforme d'élève de seconde. Bien qu'un unique mois de vacances ne se soit écoulé après cette première année de lycée, il m'a fallu commander un nouvel uniforme adapté à mes nouvelles mesures. Je n'allais pas râler d'avoir pris quelques centimètres au contraire, mais la présence de l'autre uniforme me faisait me remettre en mémoire l'être exécrable que j'ai pu être en mon quotidien, en empêtrant douloureusement certaines personnes de mon entourage. Oui... seulement des gens de mon entourage.

 _Car en proche...Je n'ai pas grand monde._

C'était sur cette pensée que j'entamai ma nouvelle vie de première au lycée.

To be continued...

Next part: August, her vision to her about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou les gens ! :D Je suis revenue rapidement après le prologue, en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise, le début risque d'être un peu long à se mettre en place je dois bien l'admettre, mais je vais tout faire pour que la lecture reste plaisante jusqu'au commencement des vraies péripéties :) !Je vous laisse découvrir tranquillement ce premier chapitre, et remerciant tous ceux qui me suivent déjà depuis ma première fanfic en cours (la passé l'amour le présent) et tous ceux qui ont commencé la lecture de cette nouvelle fanfic ! Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Shinya: her vision to her about him. [Août]

Portant les lanières de mon cabas sur une épaule, je traversai les couloirs de mon nouveau lycée, guidée par un homme d'une trentaine d'années habillé d'une chemise bleu ciel rentrée dans son pantalon noir. Cet homme allait être mon nouveau professeur principal d'ici quelques minutes ainsi que mon nouveau professeur d'histoire. Pendant qu'il me parlait et me donnait les dernières consignes de vie de l'établissement, tel que ne pas courir dans les couloirs, ne pas crier ou encore ne pas pénétrer le couloir des terminales et des secondes sans une raison justifiée, je restai silencieuse et échangeai parfois quelques regards avec mon professeur qui semblait bien plus trépignant que moi à l'idée de me présenter face à mes futurs camarades de classe. Pas que je fus mal à l'aise ou autre, en fait mon ressenti était plutôt neutre. Je ne craignais pas vraiment la possibilité que mon intégration se passe mal, car changer d'établissement était mon quotidien depuis quelques années déjà. Aujourd'hui je me trouvai dans une école privée au Japon, plus précisément à Kyoto. Et il y avait tout juste deux mois, j'étais dans un institut en Australie. D'ailleurs, à cause de mon transfert précipité, je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir mon année en tant qu'élève de première, et je me devais donc de la finir dans une nouvelle classe. L'intégration me faisait nettement moins peur que les cours et le rythme scolaire qui m'inquiétaient bien plus.

Mon professeur arrêta notre ballade devant une porte en bois à doubles battants, avec des poignées comme à l'occidentale. Derrière celle-ci se faisait entendre des bavardages et des rires. Je fus étonnée de savoir les élèves déjà présents tandis que le professeur, lui, se trouvait encore dans le couloir.

-Les élèves ont le droit d'être dans les salles, avant vous ?

-Hm ? Ah, oui bien sûr. En fait les cours commencent à huit-heure, mais les élèves arrivent plus tôt, entre sept-heure et sept-heure trente. Ils ne changent pas de classe. Ou bien uniquement pour des cours spécifiques tels que la biologie, la musique ou encore l'art. C'est donc à nous, les enseignants de nous déplacer de salle en salle. Il m'adressa un sourire puis observa l'heure sur sa montre.

Jugeant qu'il était l'heure de faire son entrée en classe, il m'ordonna de rester dans le couloir et d'attendre qu'il m'appelle pour entrer. J'opinai en silence. De plus en plus émoustillé, mon professeur laissa négligemment le porte entrouverte. Je pus donc entendre tout ce qu'il se disait, contre ma volonté. D'abord un ordre provenant d'une voix autre que celle du prof, puis plus rien. Quelques seconde après, j'entendis les élèves s'asseoir en frottant les chaises contre le sol. L'enseignant parla enfin :

-Comme cela avait été annoncé au mois de Juin, en cette rentrée estivale nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève. Soyez gentils avec elle.

J'entendis le bruit d'une craie que l'on frottait contre une tableau. Le professeur m'intima de faire mon entrée en même temps. Prenant une brève respiration, je dressai le menton, remontai mes lanières sur mon épaule et entrai. Je vis mon nom inscrit au tableau.

-Veuillez accueillir Vitreuil Shinya, elle est d'origine française mais porte différents pays dans son coeur à cause de ses nombreux voyages.

 _Stop, n'en dit pas plus..._

Marquant une pause, l'homme trépignait de plus en plus en se tortillant les doigts. Craignant le pire sur ses prochaines paroles, je me courbai et saluai ma nouvelle classe, la boule au ventre.

-Enchanté. Je m'appelle Sh..., je me repris, les présentations étant différentes au Japon. Je m'appelle Vitreuil Shinya, j'ai dix sept ans.

J'ai marqué une pause en jetant un coup d'oeil au prof qui semblait au bord de l'apoplexie. _Ne faites pas de boulette, je vous en prie...!_ Je repris :

-Je suis ravie d'être dans cette classe, je m'en remets à vous.

Je me redressai, mon mal à l'estomac étant parti. Finalement, tout s'était bien passé. Jusqu'à ce que mon professeur fasse la plus grosse bourde de ma vie...Je dis _ma_ car c'est moi qui en subirait les conséquences.

-Elle fait parti de la famille du chanteur Donovan qui a signé un contrat chez nous ! Lâcha t-il en se dandinant sur place avec une excitation trop peu cachée et un léger crie proche de l'hystérie. « C'est sa soeur » renchérit-il.

 _Oh le con..._

Les élèves eurent un moment de stupéfaction et les messes basses allèrent aussitôt de bon train. Ça y est, ça commençait. Moi qui pensait que mon intégration allait se faire calmement...

-Sérieux ?

-Tu savais qu'il avait une soeur toi ?

-Elle parle plutôt bien...

-Elle sent la pouf à plein nez !

-Tu crois qu'elle pourra me présenter son frère ?

...c'était raté.

Me pinçant la lèvre inférieure avec agacement, je balayai la salle du regard attendant qu'on me dise de m'asseoir. Sans vraiment plus d'intérêt, mon attention se tourna vers un élève assis près d'une fenêtre qui semblait beaucoup moins excités que les autres devant le fait que la soeur d'un célèbre chanteur, vienne étudier dans cet établissement. A le voir si calme, ça me rassurait. L'idée d'avoir la possibilité de parler avec quelqu'un sans qu'il me juge sur mes relations familiales me décrispa. Faisant un peu plus attention à la situation, je me rendis compte qu'il me dévisageait depuis un moment lui aussi. Je soutins son regard un moment, les lèvres légèrement ouvertes.

 _Ses yeux... on dirait des rubis._

Le professeur posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me faire réagir. Je tentai de cacher un léger sursaut, mais il était clair que je n'avais plus fait attention à lui.

-Ta place est là-bas, à côté de...

Il me dit un nom que je ne retins pas. Trop compliqué pour moi pour le moment. Cependant je suivis la direction qu'il m'indiqua du doigt et fus soulagée de me savoir au fond, le plus loin possible de ce malade, qui venait d'afficher publiquement son admiration pour mon frère. En traversant les tranchées d'élèves, j'entendis les froissement des uniformes et tous les corps se tourner sur leur chaise afin de me regarder passer. C'était flippant, c'était la première fois que j'avais l'impression de ressembler à une bête de foire. En arrivant à ma table, je jetai un vif regard sur tous les élèves qui avaient du mal à détourner le leur de ma personne. En faisant le tour pour atteindre ma chaise, ma hanche frôla la table de celui qui allait être mon voisin de table. Celui dont le nom m'échappa. Celui qui me regardait calmement, le seul parmi tous les autres élèves de cette classe. Nos yeux semblaient s'effleurer tant nous nous dévisagions. La couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux ne passait pas inaperçue, tout comme ma présentation devant la classe. Mais ce qu'il dégageait semblait moins scandalisant.

-Vitreuil-san ?

Je réagis à l'appel par mon nom de famille. Je fis la moue, trouvant horrible la sonorité de mon patronyme. Je m'assis, tandis que le garçon à côté de moi détourna la tête, lentement, n'affichant aucune expression sur son visage. Après avoir sorti mes affaires, le professeur rappela à l'ordre tous les autres élèves retournés et commença le cours. Je ne dis pas un mot de toute l'heure, me concentrant sur chaque parole du prof qui avançait dans son cours. Je sentis parfois quelques regards se poser curieusement sur moi, suivit de chuchotement que je ne compris pas toujours. A la sonnerie, le professeur donna ses dernières instructions puis laissa les élèves sortir. Je restai alors sceptique.

 _Je pensai qu'on ne changeait pas de classe._

Observant les autres élèves qui eux, restaient en salle, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir à cette sonnerie. Alors que je rangeai mes affaires avec le plus d'incertitude possible, le prof me demanda de venir le rejoindre au bureau. Je laissai tomber le rangement de mes affaires puis vins le voir après avoir tiré sur la jupe de mon uniforme. Me tenant devant l'homme, je restai toujours silencieuse.

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure, c'est sorti tout seul ! S'excusa t-il avec un sourire gêné. Comprenant qu'il parlait de mon frère, je me décrispai enfin et souris en pouffant gentiment.

-Ce n'est rien, ils allaient bien l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre.

-Oui.

-En revanche, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi la moitié des élèves est partie... ?

-Ah ! Nos cours ne durent que cinquante minutes et les élèves ont le droit à dix minutes de pause entre chaque cours. C'est pour ça que certains sont sortis, mais ne t'inquiète pas, le prochain professeur ne devrait pas tarder.

Comprenant un peu mieux ce qu'il se passait, je regardai autour de moi, les autres élèves qui chuchotaient dans mon dos. Quand le professeur me salua, je lui répondis puis le laissa passer. Je regagnai ma place aussitôt après, en constatant que mon voisin de table n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

 _Il n'a pas l'air très bavard._ Pensai-je alors que des garçons s'approchaient de lui. Trois, plus précisément. Deux dont leur taille semblait excessivement grande puis un troisième aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude vraiment surprenant. Ne les ayant pas remarqué lors de mon entrée dans la classe, je me dis qu'ils devaient faire parti d'une autre classe. Tandis qu'ils saluaient mon voisin de table, ce dernier fit enfin entendre le son de sa voix :

-Que faites-vous ici ? Les terminales n'ont pas le droit de venir dans le couloir des autres grades.

-Oh, Sei-chan ! Tu nous refais ta moue des mauvais jours... Dit le grand brun en faisant la grimace. Il avait une allure efféminée qui lui collait plutôt bien.

-Tes vacances d'été se sont mal passés ? Questionna le basané aux yeux bleus aux muscles grotesques.

-Je vous signal que nous nous sommes vu cet été, et qu'on s'est même qualifié pour la finale inter-lycée. S'enjoua le blond.

-Cela t'étonne ? Sourit presque moqueusement mon voisin.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, j'écoutai leur conversation. Bien que je comprenais leurs paroles, le sens de leur discussion n'en avait aucun pour moi. Le grand brun efféminé remarqua ma présence, et certainement le fait que je les regardais tous les quatre.

-Qu'as-tu petite ? Me sourit-il.

Je me raidis, me giflant intérieurement pour mon attitude. Je déglutis avant de répondre. Quoi, j'en savais trop rien.

- _Euh...je..._

-Hein ? Les trois garçons firent la grimace après m'avoir entendu baragouiner en français. _Fichu stresse !_

-Elle est française.

Je posai mon regard, surprise, vers mon voisin de table qui avait intervenu. Les trois autres passèrent leur regard de sa personne à la mienne. Je décidai enfin à me présenter. Mais à peine fus-je courbée, que la sonnerie retentit de nouveau et les trois garçons sortirent en prévenant mon voisin de table qu'ils repasseraient. Le grand brun me fit un clin d'oeil et me dit :

-A plus... _chérie !_

-Oh... ! Contente de reconnaître un mot dans ma langue, mon regard s'agrandit et mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

Des petits rirent se firent entendre, provenant de quelques élèves de ma classe qui regardèrent rapidement par l'encadré de la porte pour vérifier quelque chose, puis vinrent rapidement à ma table. Deux filles plus précisément. Elles me tendirent leur main chacune leur tour, en me souriant. Je leur souris, un peu perplexe puis serrai à chacune leur main.

-Moi c'est Tachibana Miya !

-Et moi, Mitsushima Kazuya. Enchantée !

-Oulà ! Doucement s'il vous plaît, j'ai encore du mal avec les noms...Mais... je suis enchantée moi aussi. Souris-je sincèrement, vraiment heureuse qu'on soit venu me parler si rapidement. Je comptai venir vers mes camarades moi même, mais le grabuge de tout à l'heure m'avait un peu refroidi.

-Ah ! Professeur Hino arrive, on revient te voir tout à l'heure !

-D'accord. Souris-je timidement.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à reprendra place sur ma chaise, l'ordre que j'entendis derrière la porte de la classe une heure plus tôt se réédita lorsque la femme, habillée d'une blouse blanche entra en salle.

-Levez-vous !

Tout le monde se leva, et je me positionnai rapidement derrière mon bureau me tenant droite comme un piquet.

-Saluez.

Tout le monde se courba, j'en fis de même.

-Asseyez-vous.

Tout le monde se rassit et encore une fois j'imitai en silence. Je n'avais toujours pas pu voir qu'elle était l'élève qui donnait ces ordres. Mais je compris avec facilité que j'allais devoir m'y tenir pour chaque heure de cours, tout au long de ma scolarité ici. La femme en blouse posa ses livres sur le pupitre devant elle puis après avoir consulté la liste des élèves, sourit, en relevant la tête cherchant quelque chose ou quelqu'un du regard. Elle s'était arrêté d'appeler les élèves et posa son attention sur moi.

-Enchanté, tu es bien Vitreuil Shinya ?

Je me levai de ma chaise et la saluai poliment.

-Oui, madame.

-Je suis le professeur Hino, votre professeur en biologie. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de venir te voir en salle des professeurs ce matin quand tu es arrivée, j'en suis navrée.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Souris-je.

Elle me rendit mon sourire puis m'intima de m'asseoir. Professeur Hino termina son appel et commença son cours par quelques indications qui semblaient surprendre tout le monde :

-On va recomposer les binômes.

Les élèves se regardèrent d'un air inquiet, d'autre d'un air déçu et enfin certains en semblaient ravis. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'aimaient leur partenaire. Une fille intervint hautainement :

-C'est à cause de la nouvelle ?

Je la reluquai du coin de l'œil. _Bon bah elle...déjà, ne m'aime pas :_

-Eh bien, Vitreuil san en est en partie la raison, mais aussi car nous allons pouvoir rééquilibrer les binômes. Nous étions un chiffre impaire avant l'arrivée de Vitreuil san, maintenant le groupe de trois élèves va pouvoir se recomposer.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas toucher uniquement à ce groupe et faire un binôme avec Vitreuil ? Insista la même fille en croisant les bras et les jambes. Elle me reluqua avec dédain. Si les deux filles de tout à l'heure étaient mignonnes par leur attitude, en voyant cette fille avec ses cheveux ondulés et brillants à en faire jalouser certaines stars, je me disais que l'habit ne faisait effectivement pas le moine.

-Pendant son inscription officielle dans notre école, Vitreuil san a subi plusieurs examens pour connaître son niveau, étant donné qu'elle n'étudiait pas au Japon avant, nous devions nous assurer si elle était capable de suivre notre programme.

Je me souvenais effectivement des nombreuses copies qui avaient défilé sous mes yeux.

-Et comme elle a eu de très bons résultats partout, il est normal de l'intégrer dans un binôme favorable à son niveau.

Les regards se posèrent de nouveau sur ma personne. Ils me fixèrent tous avec de grands airs étonnés pour certains et haineux pour d'autres. _Mais ils vont continuer longtemps à me dévisager comme si j'étais une martienne ?_ Les deux filles de tout à l'heure me firent un petit signe de la main. Je leur répondis en souriant, espérant sincèrement pouvoir tomber avec l'une d'entre elles.

-Je vais maintenant annoncer les binômes, souvenez-vous en !

Professeur Hino commença alors à dire les noms des élèves jetant des coups d'oeil sur une petite feuille. J'essayai de coller certains noms à des visages grâce aux expressions, plutôt rigolotes, de mes camarades dès qu'ils reconnaissaient leur binôme mais je n'y parvins pas. Je me concentrai alors sur l'écoute du mien, afin de repérer qui serait mon partenaire en biologie.

-Vitreuil san, vous serez avec...

Le nom qu'elle me dit me sembla familier, mais à peine entré dans une de mes oreilles qu'il ressortit par l'autre. Je me maudis de ne pas être capable de retenir les noms japonais. _Mon dieu, mais c'est qui mon partenaire... ?_ Cachant ma subite panique, je regardai autour de moi pour voir si un élève avait réagit mais, au moment où je désirai réellement que les gens me regardent, personne n'avait ne serait-ce la moindre attention posée sur moi. _Ils sont sérieux ?! Que mon frère soit le chanteur Donovan, là y a du monde mais alors que mon partenaire soit je sais pas qui ça ils s'en foutent ! Aidez-moi bordel !_ Reprenant mon calme, je remarquai tout de même que la classe semblait bien silencieuse, et qu'après l'énonciation de tous les binômes, les élèves se tournèrent vers ma rangé, mais, pour une fois, ce ne fut pas moi qu'ils regardaient. Essayant de suivre lentement la direction de leurs regards, je compris qu'ils observaient mon voisin de table. _Quoi ? Son partenaire c'est Tom Cruise ?_

 _-_ La garce ! Elle est avec...

Je réagis à l'insulte peu subtilement chuchoté. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, je sentis qu'elle m'était destinée. Je me tournai vers la fille m'ayant dévisagé un peu plus tôt, mais ça ne semblait pas venir d'elle. Je remarquai ensuite un garçon du premier rang, avec de grosses lunettes et un regard des plus sombres me fusillant. _Oulà... bah si les mecs s'y mettent aussi...j'ai pas fini d'être emmerdé._ Je fis mine de ne pas remarquer ce gars et posa de nouveau mon regard sur mon voisin, qui, à ma plus grande surprise me regardait en affichant un sourire. _Ce n'est quand même pas lui._ Je baissai les yeux sur un bout de papier qu'il tenait discrètement entre ses doigts, et le lus : « Si tu cherches ton partenaire, c'est moi ».

Ma bouche s'ouvrit d'elle même tant j'étais stupéfaite. Stupéfaite qu'il avait capté ma stupide détresse, et surtout... stupéfaite que ce garçon ayant deux joyaux à la place des yeux serait mon binôme. Je savais que c'était professeur Hino qui avait choisi les paires, et que ne connaissant absolument pas le niveau de mes nouveaux camarades je ne pouvais pas du tout me faire une idée sur les résultats comme la plupart ont du le faire, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon voisin de table devienne aussi mon partenaire en biologie. Les messes basses se calmèrent bien vite, après un sermon de la prof. J'avais du mal à décrocher mes yeux de mon voisin, mais me concentrai du mieux que je pouvais sur la suite du cours. Les cinquante minutes s'écoulèrent plus vite que je ne l'imaginai. Professeur Hino prévint que la semaine prochaine, nous devrions apporter nos blouses car nous commencerions les manipulations. Tout comme la pause précédente, la plupart des élèves se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur et très peu restèrent. Y compris mon voisin de table qui regardait par la fenêtre. Le regardant nerveusement, je voulais aller lui parler afin de lui demander son nom exact, que je puisse m'en souvenir. Mais je ne pus faire un geste car les deux filles de la première pause revinrent me voir.

-Vitreuil kun ! Je tournai la tête à l'appellation de mon patronyme, et refis la grimace. J'entendis un ricanement provenant de mon voisin de table qui m'avait vu faire la moue. Je sentis mes joues s'échauffer de honte et détournai les yeux.

-Shinya... Fis-je d'un regard suppliant. Appelez-moi par mon prénom, s'il vous plaît.

-T'es sûr ? Demanda une des deux filles. Elle avait les cheveux plus courts, et une couette serrée d'un nœud bleu tout mignon sur le côté.

-Oui, c'est très perturbant pour moi d'être appelé par mon nom de famille.

-Alors va pour Shinya ! Sourit celle au cheveux longs, détachés et tombant sur ses épaules.

-Merci. D'ailleurs pour vos noms...je...

Je levai ma main jusqu'à sous mon nez, en souriant d'un air gêné. Elles comprirent rapidement que je ne m'en souvenais plus et sortirent chacune leur tour leur portable.

-Tu as un portable japonais ?

-O-oui, depuis une semaine.

-Super, on va te donner nos mails.

Le temps de réaction fut long, puis je sortis hâtivement mon portable. Je n'étais pas contre le fait de me faire des amies aussi rapidement, bien au contraire. N'étant pas asociale, je leur donnai mon mail avec plaisir. Puis, l'idée qu'elles viennent juste me voir pour en savoir plus sur mon frère me traversa l'esprit, et me freina un peu. Remarquant mon hésitation, celle au cheveux courts me demanda :

-Tu ne veux peut-être pas... ?

-Hm ? S-si si, c'est juste que...

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes bel et bien fans de ton frère mais on veut avant tout être amies avec toi, je ne suis pas étrangère mais je sais ce que ça fait de changer de lycée et on est toujours plus rassuré quand on a rapidement des amis autour de nous. Me certifia la fille au cheveux longs et me souriant, tout aussi timide que moi.

Les traits de mon visage s'adoucirent, tant j'étais soulagée de pouvoir entamer une nouvelle vie en tant que lycéenne, bien plus normalement que je n'avais pu l'imaginer depuis le scandale dans la matinée. Je tendis mon portable, et j'envoyai mon mail aux filles.

-Merci... souris-je.

Elles rirent et me proposèrent de me montrer le reste du lycée pendant la pause déjeuner. J'acceptai, tandis qu'un regard désagréable me dévisageait. C'était encore le garçon de tout à l'heure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce type ? Fis-je en m'approchant des filles. Je reçus un mail de leur part, avec leur nom, prénom ainsi qu'une photo pour l'associer à leur mail. Je souris et m'en chargeai de suite pendant que Miya, celle aux cheveux longs me répondait.

-C'est le délégué de classe, ne fait pas attention à lui il est un peu bizarre.

-Rabat joie tu veux dire ! Renchérit, en levant les yeux au ciel, Kazuya, celle aux cheveux courts et à la couette donc, d'après les photos.

-Mais non, je suis sûre qu'il est gentil. Tentai-je en les regardant. Elles firent la grimace. Je repris : Par contre, qu'est-ce qu'il a à me dévisager comme ça ?

Miya rétorqua en tournant le dos au délégué.

-Tu sais Hiroshiki kun regarde tout le monde très mal, et ne connait pas l'amabilité.

M'assurant de ne pas m'en faire au sujet de ce délégué, les filles restèrent avec moi à chaque pause jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner qui arriva finalement après deux autres cours. Quand bien même, le regard noir de ce Hiroshiki - comme quoi j'ai pu le retenir - m'assurait qu'il était bien différent de celui qu'il adressait aux autres et que quelque chose chez moi le gênait. Au final, je préférai attendre que quelques jours s'écoulent avant de me faire des conclusions trop hâtives à son sujet. Je rassemblai mes affaires, et refermai mon cabas. Le portant sur une épaule je me dirigeai vers Miya et Kazuya qui m'attendaient à la sortie de la classe, laissant les autres élèves passer. D'un sourire, j'accélérai le pas en slalomant entre les tables puis me stoppa net après m'être souvenu que je voulais parler à mon voisin de table. Je me retournai hâtivement, mais mon sourire disparut lorsque je ne vis personne à sa table. _Il est déjà parti ?_ C'était l'heure du déjeuner, et je ne devais certainement pas paraître si surprise de savoir qu'un garçon, même calme, ne pouvait attendre quand il s'agissait de manger. Je laissai tomber pour cette-fois, mais me promis de venir le voir dès que je le trouverai. Accompagnée de Miya et de Kazuya, je découvris quelques parties du lycée que les professeurs n'avaient pas eu le temps de me montrer. Notamment les salles dites : «les clubs ». Je me souvins alors d'avoir entendu notre professeur principal en parler lors de mon inscription dans le lycée. Il m'avait signalé qu'il était préférable que je me trouve un club dans lequel m'intégrer afin de compléter mes notes en fin d'année scolaire. Le problème était que j'ignorai combien de temps je resterai au Japon. Tout dépendait de la durée du contrat de mon frère avec son label musical japonais.

-Après le déjeuner, nous irons te présenter tous les clubs qu'il t'est possible d'intégrer. Me dit Kazuya.

Nous nous étions posées de nouveau en classe avec nos déjeuners. Je remarquai que la plupart de mes camarades avaient fait de même. _Sauf lui..._ pensai-je en regardant la table de mon voisin aux yeux de grenats. Il nous était aussi possible de manger à la cafétéria du lycée et de commander un plat au réfectoire. Mon frère m'avait pourtant certifié, qu'ici, les élèves préparaient leur repas car il n'y avait pas de restaurant dans les écoles. D'où le fait que j'avais pensé à m'en préparer un. Mais il semblait que certains établissement aient mis à disposition un réfectoire. Ceci dit, je trouvai que manger en classe avec les autres était plutôt sympa, ça avait quelque chose de conviviale.

-Vous êtes dans quel club ? Demandai-je en sirotant mon lait fraise en brique, acheté dans un distributeur du lycée.

-Nous ne faisons partie d'aucun club, en fait, si les notes des élèves sont suffisante pour leur passage en classe supérieure, l'intégration à un club n'est pas obligatoire. En revanche, quand un élève est en difficulté et qu'il a du mal à redresser ses notes il peut éventuellement s'engager dans un club afin d'améliorer son bulletin. Mais en dehors des notes, beaucoup s'inscrivent pour le plaisir de pratiquer l'activité proposée par le club.

-Du coup...vous devez rentrer chez-vous beaucoup plus tôt ?

-Non, enfin on rentre un peu plus tôt que ceux qui font partie d'un club mais nous restons en étude pour faire nos devoirs.

-Vous ne faites pas vos devoir chez vous, au calme ?

Elles se lancèrent un regard complice, puis me sourirent.

-Au Japon, les élèves n'étudient pas chez eux, ou alors très peu. Nous partons du principe que l'école est faite pour ça, en dehors de l'établissement nous nous consacrons à d'autres activités. Après, t'en as toujours un peu parano qui étudient jusqu'à très tard chez eux.

-Certains en profitent même pour prendre des jobs à mi-temps. Ajouta Kazuya.

-Bien sûr, il y a des exceptions, ceux qui veulent vraiment approfondir leurs leçons mais ne veulent pas étudier chez eux s'inscrivent à des cours du soir, mais là encore, il est préférable de ne pas faire partie d'un club. Car quand un élève décide de s'inscrire dans un club, il doit s'impliquer du mieux qu'il peut et surtout participer aux concours nationaux ou encore aux tournois sportifs.

J'eus un geste de recule de la tête.

-Oulà ! Doucement les filles, ris-je devant leur enthousiasme à vouloir m'expliquer tant de choses. Je repris : Pas trop d'informations à la fois, ma tête va exploser.

Nous rîmes ensembles en terminant nos repas. Je continuai de leur poser des questions sur la vie de lycéen ici, et elles, se renseignaient sur mes voyages. Les quelques élèves qui mangeaient en classe aussi, nous écoutèrent et finirent par me poser des questions eux aussi. Doucement, je sentais que les gens me prenaient moins pour un être étrange et différent. Bien sûr, quelques filles me posèrent des questions sur mon frère, notamment sur ce qu'il aimait manger, mais beaucoup me demandèrent si les pays que j'avais visité me manquaient ou non et si je voulais y retourner. Je ne sus répondre à cette question, car pour le moment les pays que j'avais vu me plaisaient tous. J'attendais de voir ce que cela allait donner avec le Japon. Après avoir quitté les autres, Miya et Kazuya m'informèrent qu'il nous restait encore trente minutes avant notre prochain cours. Nous partîmes donc à la découverte de quelques clubs. Enfin, surtout moi car les filles connaissaient déjà les lieux. Elles ne faisaient que me guider.

-On t'as montré les salles toute à l'heure, mais pas les disciplines... Que veux-tu découvrir en premier ? Me demanda Kazuya.

-S'il y avait des catégorie à faire, je dirais qu'il y a les clubs pour intello, pour les artistes et les sportifs ! Sourit Miya.

Je me fis pensive. _Les artistes... ? plutôt vague._ Pensai-je, bien qu'assez intéressée par le genre.

-Les clubs artistiques proposent quoi ?

-Uniquement la musique et la peinture. Me répondit Miya.

Je fis la moue. Ce n'était pas ce que je recherchai. Haussant les épaules et choisi finalement de découvrir les clubs sportifs.

-D'accord, s'enjoua Miya.

-Tu as l'air un peu déçue, sourit timidement Kazuya en penchant la tête sur le côté pour voir mon visage. Je réagis.

-Ah ? Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'aime bien le sport. Souris-je en hochant doucement la tête.

Elles me demandèrent quel était mon sport préféré.

-J'aime bien le volley et la course d'endurance aussi.

-Le volley sa passe pour moi, mais la course je trouve ça horrible. Chouïna Miya en trottinant trois fois sur place. Je ris.

-J'aime bien la gym. Me dit Kazuya.

-Moi aussi ! M'enjouais-je en souriant. Miya râla encore.

-Quoi ? En fait Tu serais bien dans un club de sport.

-S'il y a un club de gym, je veux bien m'y inscrire.

-Nous ne faisons pas ce club là, comme c'est une discipline beaucoup exercée en EPS, les professeurs ont décrété qu'il était inutile de l'ouvrir.

Je tiquai un peu du sourcil. Miya se mit à rire, se moquant de mon mécontentement.

-Mais tu sais, si t'es notes sont bonnes tu n'auras pas besoin de te casser la tête à chercher un club. Tenta t-elle pour me rassurer. Je la gratifiai d'un sourire et les suivirent toutes les deux jusqu'à l'extérieur du lycée.

Je rencontrai alors les élèves du club de tennis, de foot, de volley, de tire à l'arc et d'athlétisme. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de tous les voir, les trente minutes de pause s'étant écoulées. Mais j'avais de moins en moins envie de participer à un club, tant ceux que j'avais vu m'avaient déçu. Les sports pratiqués étaient intéressants, mais ce qui m'avait marqué l'était moins. Aucun club n'était mixte... Bien sûr, filles et garçons pouvaient prendre part à tous les clubs, mais ils étaient séparés en deux catégories. Les équipes féminines d'un côté et celles des garçons de l'autre. Je n'étais pas habitué à ça. Et je trouvais ce fait plutôt perturbant. Cependant je gardai mon ressenti pour moi. Ce n'était pas non plus très alarmant. Le résultat restait le même, pour le moment, aucun club ne m'avait intéressé. Tandis que nous regagnons notre salle, les filles m'informèrent qu'il restait encore un club sportif à aller voir. Le club de Basket. Je leur souris de travers.

-Je ne veux pas gâcher votre temps de révisions les filles. Quand les cours seront finis, j'irai en étude aussi je vais laisser tomber les clubs.

-Tu n'es pas intéressé par le basket ? Pourtant tu aimes les jeux de ballons ?

-J'aime bien le regarder mais pas y jouer. La dernière fois que j'ai tenté de mettre un panier c'était en Australie et j'ai assommé mon coach.

Il y eut un fou rire général entre nous trois attirant l'attention des élèves ayant parlé avec nous tout à l'heure. Miya s'assit à sa table et me proposa de rester pendant que le prof n'était pas là. Quelques garçons se joignirent à la conversation. Le professeur semblait en retard, car tous les élèves regardèrent leur montre chacun leur tour. Ne faisant plus tant attention à notre sujet de conversation, je jetai un coup d'oeil dans la salle et mon regard finit par se poser doucement sur mon voisin de table qui restait assis, les yeux posés vers ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Plus je me concentrai sur lui, moins j'entendais ce qu'il se disait ni ne voyait ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. _Je ne le vois parler avec personne... les trois autres de tout à l'heure ne sont pas revenus ?_ Reprenant doucement conscience, je vis qu'il avait posé son regard sur moi, comme ce qu'il s'était passé dans la matinée. Je me sentis rougir de honte, comprenant que j'avais été certainement très impoli de le fixer si intensément dans son dos. Il dut me sentir. _J'ai du le gêner._ Pensai-je en paniquent légèrement. Mais rien à faire, j'étais beaucoup trop éprise par la couleur de ses yeux pour détacher mon regard de lui. Même quand Miya me secoua pour me faire réagir, je ne détournai que très lentement mon regard pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

-Ils ont vu le prof arriver, on va se remettre à nos places.

J'opinai sans plus de conviction. Approchant de ma table, je relevai soudainement la tête et l'aperçus, toujours en train de me regarder. Non, en fait je crois qu'il m'observait. Ses yeux roulaient de bas en haut et semblaient se concentrer sur chacun de mes mouvements. Me tenant debout, face à ma table, j'inclinai la tête sur le côté pour l'observer à mon tour. Mais il me prit au piège et continuai toujours son inspection. Bizarrement, je ne me sentais pas oppressée. Le professeur fit enfin son entrée et mon voisin de table se leva dès que l'ordre fut donné. Son geste fut fluide, donnant un impression de lenteur mais surtout de grâce. Il avait beau ne faire qu'une tête de plus que moi, et paraissait plus petit que certains élèves dans la classe. Je trouvai, qu'à sa manière, il en imposait beaucoup. Mais cet allure de garçon calme...me dérangeait. _Il y a quelque chose qui ne s'accorde pas avec son attitude._

-Saluez !

Nous nous courbâmes. La tête droite, mais nos regards en coin ne voulaient se détacher de celui de l'autre. Nous nous rassîmes et je décidai de me concentrer sur ce nouveau cours. Mais malgré le fait que je ne l'observai plus, je passai presque l'entière heure à chercher au fond de moi ce qui me perturbait chez lui, ce que je ne trouvai de pas cohérent avec l'apparence qu'il dégageait.

A la fin du cours, les filles m'expliquèrent que les cours étaient finis mais que les élèves partaient dans leur club pour la plupart, tandis que les autres restaient en étude.

-Mais comme on a encore du temps, on voudrait vraiment faire un tour au club de Basket. Me dit Miya en se trémoussant. Elle me rappelait dangereusement notre professeur principale et son adoration pour mon frère. Je souris sceptiquement.

-Vous aimez le basket tant que ça ?

-Pas vraiment non, mais les joueurs que l'équipe masculine, oui !

 _Ah, je vois..._ Je ne pus retenir un petit rire nerveux tant je les trouvai soudainement déconcertantes. Mais me prenant au jeu, je décidai de jetai un regard curieux sur le club de basket. _Au fait..._ Je me tournai hâtivement sur moi même, le regard paniqué. _Plus là..._ Je constatai que mon voisin de table était encore parti avant nous. Je me dis qu'il devait certainement faire partie d'un club. Mais je maudis ma stupidité, remarquant que j'avais encore oublié de lui parler, alors que nous nous étions bagarré du regard lors de la pause du déjeuner. J'avais encore raté l'occasion de lui demander son nom. Je soupirai en relâchant mes épaules puis suivis les filles qui courraient presque pour atteindre le gymnase. Lorsque nous arrivâmes aux portes, il nous fut difficile de voir quoi que ce soit, tant les élèves, surtout les filles, s'étaient regroupés pour voir l'entraînement qui se déroulait dans le club.

- _Ils sont sérieux... ?_ Dis-je dans ma langue, tant la scène me perturba.

-De quoi ?

-Euh... ils font quoi là? Ne me dites pas qu'ils font tous partie du club de basket, sinon ce n'est plus d'un gymnase dont ils ont besoin mais d'un hippodrome.

-Ahah, ils sont tous venu voir le déroulement des entraînements, et puis les filles sont surtout là pour encourager le cinq majeur de l'équipe de basket !

S'en suivirent les cris presque hystériques des filles qui beuglaient littéralement les noms des joueurs. Encore une fois, je n'en reconnus, et n'en retenus aucun. Je soupirai, trouvant cela légèrement stressant. Tout ce monde, cela m'oppressait. J'eus un geste de recule, mais Kazuya me prit par le poignet pour me tirer avec elles deux, vers l'avant du troupeau d'élève. A mon passage, beaucoup d'élèves, notamment ceux qui n'étaient pas dans ma classe me remarquèrent, et le débit devint de plus en plus bas. Je me sentis vraiment mal. Je dis aux filles que je voulais retourner en classe, mais elles insistèrent pour me montrer le club. Arrivé sur le parquet du gymnase, presque toutes les filles à l'avant me dévisagèrent. Et ce silence si soudain se fit bien plus remarquer que les hurlements précédents. Nous entendîmes les chaussures crisser sur le parquet. Quelques dribbles puis, presque plus rien. Tous les joueurs détournèrent leur attention vers le troupeau qui s'agita silencieusement et murmurait des choses sur ma personne.

-C'est la fameuse nouvelle en première ?

-Ils ne nous avaient pas dit qu'elle était étrangère...

-Elle est plutôt mignonne.

-Tu savais que c'était la soeur de Donovan !

-Quoi, le chanteur ?

-Elle fait quoi ici ?

Miya et Kazuya ne firent pas plus attention que ça aux messes basses, tout comme peu de filles qui continuaient d'admirer les joueurs du club de basket. Cependant, moi, j'avais l'impression de n'entendre que ça. Et savoir qu'en plus, je dérangeai les joueurs par ma présence, je me sentis vraiment gênée, ce genre de sentiment ne m'arrivait que très rarement, mais aujourd'hui. _C'est trop lourd, la pression est trop pénible..._ Je fermai les yeux en priant l'aide du bon dieu quand soudain une voix raisonna entre les murs du gymnase.

-Vous faites quoi ? L'entraînement n'est pas fini, si vous voulez manger des tours de terrain inutilement dites le moi. On reprend, maintenant.

-Oui capitaine !

L'ordre avait été unique. Et suffisant par son ton sec pour faire réagir les joueurs. _Il est là ?_ Encore une fois, je venais d'être sauvé par cette voix et recherchai son possesseur du regard. Je roulais mes yeux dans tous les coins du gymnase, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette que je connaissais presque par cœur après avoir passé la journée à l'observer, attira mon attention. Dribblant trois joueurs, il marqua ensuite un dunk malgré sa taille. Ce qui excita toutes les filles derrière moi, ainsi que mes deux amies qui hurlèrent le nom de mon voisin de table. En vain, je tentai de le retenir. _Mais ce n'est pas possible, je peux le reconnaître d'un seul coup d'oeil mais je suis incapable de lui coller un nom !_ Je continuai d'observer ce garçon aux yeux grenats qui semblait être absorbé dans son entraînement.

-Sei-chan ! Dis à Kotaro de calmer ses ardeurs, les rookies n'arrivent pas à suivre son rythme.

Je tiquai à l'entente de l'appellation. _Sei-chan ? Il s'appellerait comme ça ?_ Je pensai cela car j'avais vu monsieur beaux yeux réagir et se diriger vers un grand brun. _Mais c'est le type de ce matin !_ Je reconnus aussi monsieur muscle et le beau blond qui semblait se faire sermonner par mon voisin de table. _Est-ce qu'il serait le..._

-... est vraiment incroyable. Notre école comprend plus de cinquante membres dans le club de basket, et ….. se présente comme un capitaine vraiment extraordinaire.

Décidément, je ne retenais absolument pas son nom complet. D'un côté j'entendais un _Sei-chan_ et de l'autre quelque chose commençant par un _A_. J'essayai de combiner les deux...

-Seiya ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? S'inquiéta Miya.

Je rougis et me cachai le visage après avoir eu en tête le personnage de Seiya dans le dessin animé _Saint Seiya._

 _-_ Oh, mais qui voilà, petite _chérie !_

-Oh !

Je me redressai en étirant un petit sourire et me retrouvai face à face avec le grand brun un peu efféminé.

-On est venu prendre des cours de japonais dans notre école ? Me sourit-il.

Alors que tout le monde nous regardait avec étonnement, il reprit :

-Sei-chan m'a dit que tu étais la petite nouvelle venue de France. Surtout ne te fis pas aux apparences, il a l'air gentil tout mignon mais il lui arrive de mordre...

 _Ce n'est pas plutôt l'inverse qu'on dit en général... ?_

-Mibuchi.

-Hi !

Le brun se retourna. _Mibuchi... ? C'est son patronyme ou son prénom ?_ Je m'inclinai sur le côté pour apercevoir mon voisin de table se tenant derrière le brun, les bras croisés, et le regard légèrement las.

-Mibuchi, nous somme peut-être qualifié pour la finale de l'inter-lycée, mais ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers.

-Ça va, ça va... T'es moins tyran qu'avant mais toujours aussi rabat-joie quand il s'agit de s'entraîner, capitaine !

 _Alors c'est bien lui, il est le capitaine de cette équipe._

J'entendis un rire provenant de ce dernier, qui, sans même me lancer un regard, tapa dans le dos de son camarade, plutôt amicalement. C'était la première fois, que je l'entendais rire si clairement. Observant sa silhouette s'éloigner un peu plus de moi, je sentis un élan d'audace monter en moi, me faisant prendre une inspiration démesurée et je criai.

-Hé, l'beau rouquin c'est comment ton nom ?!

J'avais l'impression d'avoir été un juge qui avait réclamé le silence dans la salle tant les élèves furent calmés par mon audacieuse question. _Audacieuse ? Je n'appelle plus ça de l'audace mais du culot ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris..._ Et manque de bol pour moi, mon voisin de classe s'était reconnu, et pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, il ne posa pas ses yeux sur moi pour m'observer sereinement mais pour marquer son étonnement. Se tournant bien face à moi, je le vis entrouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais trop honteuse de m'être fait autant remarquer pour une simple question, je quittai le gymnase en courant le plus vite possible. Courir... fuir était plus juste.

M'étant exilée dans une salle, j'avais finalement terminé cette journée sans faire plus de dégâts. Les filles m'avaient rejoint, et m'avaient bien évidement interrogé sur mon attitude plus qu'étrange au gymnase. Je détournai la question rapidement, et nous finîmes par faire nos devoirs ensembles. Quelques heures plus tard, nous nous séparâmes en face du lycée, chacune rentrant de notre côté à la maison. Après un dernier au revoir de la main, je lâchai un lourd soupir qui montrait bel et bien que cette journée m'avait épuisé. De retour chez moi, je déposai mon cabas dans la cuisine puis me sortis du réfrigérateur une part de gâteau que j'avais fait la veille pour mon frère et ses amis, afin de célébrer leur début chez leur label japonais.

-Il en reste encore une, j'espère que Donovan ne va pas tarder sinon je mange aussi sa part.

Je me posai tranquillement sur le canapé après avoir traîné mon cabas avec moi. Je sortis tous mes cahiers et m'apprêtai à relire mes notes. Les filles avaient beau dire qu'il était préférable de ne pas travailler chez soi parce que l'école était faite pour ça, je n'étais pas du genre à me tourner les pouces, et sachant très bien que cette nouvelle langue pourrait me causer des problèmes pour la compréhension de certains devoirs, je sorti mon dictionnaire afin de réviser mon japonais. La petite cuillère dans la bouche, je tournai les pages et gribouillai quelques notes dans un calepin tout en lisant mes cours. J'arrivai devant les kanjis composé du mot _Se,_ et restai bloquée dessus. Je retirai ma cuillère et effleurai du petit doigt les différents caractères tout en me concentrant sur ceux qui pouvaient ressembler à ceux de l'appellation, _Sei-chan._ Mais en vain. Je m'apprêtai à aller chercher l'autre part de gâteau pour me consoler mais j'entendis la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Je posai mon assiette sale dans l'évier et trottinai pour accueillir mon frère.

-Dona ?

C'était le surnom que je donnai à mon frère Donovan. Au seuil de la porte, se dressai la silhouette d'un jeune homme de vingt-sept ans, la peau rappelant les habitants du sud, une petite tignasse couleur châtain avec quelques mèches rebelles tombant devant ses yeux. Des yeux dont il hérita la couleur de notre mère, des yeux gris. Je n'avais pas à l'envier car j'héritai des mêmes. Mais mes cheveux à moi étaient moins clairs. Mon frère sembla surpris de me voir à l'appartement avant lui. Il verrouilla la porte puis fixa l'heure sur la pendule accrochée dans le couloir de l'entrée. S'approchant de moi, il me fit la bise puis me sourit.

-Déjà là ? Ils finissent tôt les lycéens ici.

Il eut le même réflexe que moi dès mon retour à l'appartement, se dirigeant dans la cuisine pour ouvrir le réfrigérateur et y sortir la dernière part de gâteau.

-C'est compliqué leurs histoires, en fait, si je ne participe pas à un club, l'après midi je n'ai que un ou deux cours et après, étude. Dès que mes devoirs sont finis je peux rentrer. Expliquai-je sans plus d'entrain.

Me voyant me triturer les doigts, mon frère arqua un sourcil.

-Je vois. Le directeur en avait parlé je crois. Mais si t'es notes sont bonnes, tu n'as pas besoin de prendre un club je crois ?

-Ouep !

Je tournai une chaise et m'assis, le buste contre le dossier.

-C'est plutôt cool, alors pourquoi tu fais la tête ? Me demanda t-il en me proposant une cuillerée de gâteau. J'ouvris le bouche pour la manger, mais il la goba avant, en souriant d'un air satisfait par sa bêtise. Je fis la moue et répondis en tenant mon menton contre ma main.

-Rien ! Baragouinai-je, c'est juste que j'ai bien eu peur que les choses se passent mal à cause de mon prof principal.

Je me levai pour faire le peu de vaisselle que nous avions lorsque mon frère déposa son assiette sale dans l'évier. Il se tint à mes côtés pour essuyer ce que je lavai. Depuis que nous vivions tous les deux, seuls, c'était quelque chose que nous avions l'habitude de faire ensemble.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il n'a pas fait ça méchamment, mais il doit être un grand fan de toi et a annoncé à toute la classe que j'étais ta sœur. Je t'explique même pas le remue ménage dans la classe. Je roulai des yeux en disant cela.

Mon frère rit aux éclats, puis s'essuya les mains après avoir rangé la vaisselle.

-Ils auraient été au courant tôt ou tard de toute façon, regarde en Australie et en Espagne! C'était la même chose.

-Oui, mais ils ne me regardaient pas comme si j'étais une martienne ! D'accord, beaucoup se sont rués sur moi pour avoir des info' à ton sujet, mais mince, ce matin c'était limite oppressant !

-Les stars au Japon sont très respectées, plus que des idoles, ils sont la plupart du temps de vraies modèles pour les jeunes, des exemples. Beaucoup s'approprient l'idole comme un proche, c'est leur façon de vivre en communauté et leur proximité des uns des autres qui rendent les choses ainsi. Chez nous, c'est différent, nous sommes beaucoup plus individualistes.

-Ouais... t'as peut-être raison. Fis-je en m'accrochant à son bras, tandis que nous nous dirigions vers le salon.

Assis tous les deux sur le canapé, je repris mon dictionnaire afin de compléter mes cours et mes mots de vocabulaires manquant. Mon frère, regardant une émission lambda à la télévision, une sorte de télé réalité à la japonaise, me dit :

-N'empêche, j'imagine bien la tronche de tous tes camarades. Tous sidérés ! Rit-il.

J'ouvris la bouche pour confirmer ses dires mais me stoppa prenant un moment de réflexion. _Pas tout le monde, non..._ Souriant malicieusement, je refermai mon dictionnaire lentement et dis :

-Non, pas tous !

-Hein... ? Fit mon frère, bien plus concentré devant sa télé que par mes paroles. Je m'en fichai et continuai en repensant à mon voisin de table.

-Il y a un garçon, qui lui, n'a pas du tout réagi.

-Ah oui... ?

-En revanche... je me demande bien pourquoi il semble si...

-Hin hin...

Le manque de réaction de mon frère commençait à m'agacer.

-Oh ! Criai-je en lui donnant une tape sur le bras. Il sursauta et me fixa de la même tête ahurie que mon voisin de table lorsque j'avais crié dans le gymnase.

-Bah qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-J'te parle, Dona !

-Oui, oui ! Mais je t'écoute tu sais, tu disais qu'il y avait un garçon dans ta classe qui n'avait pas réagi au fait que tu sois ma sœur, c'est plutôt cool, j'imagine que tu as bien parlé avec lui.

-Eh bien non, justement. Rétorquai-je en me levant du canapé, agacée. Je rassemblai mes cours et pris mon cabas d'une main en me dirigeant dans le couloir.

-Tu vas où ? Me demanda mon frère en se retournant sur la canapé.

Je fis un tour sur moi-même pour lui répondre, mes cheveux s'étant retourné par dessus mes épaules.

-Prendre une douche, me mettre en pyjama puis rechercher sur internet tous les prénoms japonais pouvant commencer par _Sei_!

Je vis avant de partir la grimace sceptique de mon frère qui ne devait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais je ne trouvai pas encore les mots pour lui expliquer toute l'histoire, je voulais avant tout savoir comment s'appeler, ce bellâtre de voisin de table dont l'attitude m'intriguait au plus haut point.

To be continued...

Next Part, August, his vision to him about her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey les gens ! :D

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des mp pour me poser des questions sur la suite de ma première fiction, j'ai trouvé cela tellement adorable de savoir que vous étiez si nombreux à attendre la suite ! Du coup, tout en continuant la fiction avec Seijurou Akashi je compte bien poster rapidement le prologue ainsi que le premier chapitre de la saison de ma fiction, afin de vous mettre un peu l'eau à la bouche ;) Mais surtout je vais faire en sorte que cette saison deux soit encore meilleure que la première :D !

Pour tous ceux qui se sont intéressé à cette nouvelle fiction sur Akashi, merci du fond du coeur, ça me touche énormément, car j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à écrire cette romance et je souhaite de tout coeur qu'elle vous plaise, même si j'ai bien conscience que faire une romance avec un perso OC ce n'est toujours évident et surtout ça ne plait pas toujours à la lecture mais je tiendrais bon et écrirais cette fiction jusqu'au bout :D

Bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

Seijurou : [Août] His vision to him about her.

Le front dégoulinant de sueur, le t-shirt commençant à coller ma peau et les muscles brûlant après de longues heures d'activités physique, je fixai l'heure sur mon portable qui était posé sur l'estrade sous ma serviette bleue, et jugeai qu'il était temps pour notre équipe de ranger le matériel et surtout de se reposer. J'en fis part au coach qui avait déjà prévu de siffler l'arrêt de notre entraînement.

-Très bien tout le monde, on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Rassemblez-vous devant le coach pour le saluer et écouter ses instructions pour demain. Ordonnai-je après avoir tapé trois fois dans mes mains. Exécutant mon propre ordre, je me tenais devant le coach qui attendait que tout le monde soit près de lui pour parler.

-Je suis content de vous, bien qu'on soit qualifié, je vois que personne ne relâche ses efforts et ceci, est très important. Pour la prochaine séance je vais intervertir quelques rookies qui passeront dans le groupe deux et un pour vous entraîner sur d'autres exercices avec Mibuchi-kun et Hayama-kun. Ceux du troisième groupe ne bougerons pas et continueront leur entraînement sous l'arceau et en défense avec Akashi-kun, compris ?

-Oui, coach !

-Très bien, à demain et dormez bien c'est important.

-Merci !

Relâchant mes muscles, je massai mes épaules et mon cou tout en m'appropriant une gourde sur l'estrade. Cette magistrale dépense en calories m'avait donné soif. Prenant ma serviette, j'épongeai mon front en nage. Le regard évasif, je fixai le parquet tout en m'appuyant contre le bord de l'estrade. _« Hé, l'beau rouquin c'est comment ton nom ? »!_ Je fermai les yeux et sourit, amusé par ce souvenir. _Cette fille m'a tué..._ me dis-je en reniflant un peu bruyamment. Une goutte de sueur perla sur le bout de mon nez. Je m'essuyai une dernière fois le visage avant de regarder les autres s'activer au rangement du gymnase. Je posai mes affaires et m'activai pour les aider. Quand je voyais les rookies soupirer et traîner des pieds pour ranger les matériels, cela me désolait une peu. Bien, après un entraînement intensif je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir d'être fatigué. Mais pour ma part, si j'avais la possibilité de m'entraîner et jouer comme on venait de le faire, tous ensembles, encore et encore et ceux tous les jours et à n'importe quel moment de la journée, je le ferai sans hésitation. Peu importe la fatigue que l'on pouvait ressentir par la suite, il n'y avait que dans ce gymnase ou sur un parquet muni d'un ballon de basket que je me sentais bien. _« C'est comment ton nom ? »_ Que je me sentais moi. _« Ton nom. »._ Posant le filet à ballon dans le chariot, je me mis à ressasser tous les événements de ma journée. _Cette fille..._ Dès son arrivée, la nouvelle élève avait déjà fait parler d'elle sans vraiment qu'elle le désire j'ai l'impression. J'avais bien remarqué son air paniqué dès que notre professeur principal fit exploser, devant tous les élèves, son trop plein d'émoi et avait fini par dévoiler un élément plutôt personnel pour la demoiselle. Pour ma part, que cette fille soit la soeur d'un chanteur ou du premier ministre je m'en fichai un peu, sa vie ne me regardait pas. Cependant, je trouvai quelque chose d'intrigant chez elle, notamment cette manie qu'elle avait eu durant toute la journée de me chercher du regard. _La lueur dans ses yeux rappelant l'orage._ Elle m'en avait même fait frissonner et fait perdre mon calme à la pause du midi. _Si intense._ J'ai même pensé qu'elle voulait me parler. Mais ne l'avait pas fait. _Avait quelque chose d'apaisant._ Pourtant je n'avais pas l'impression de me tromper en pensant qu'elle me voulait quelque chose, après tout, tout à l'heure elle...

-Alors ton nom, c'est comment ? Entendis-je d'une voix provenant de derrière moi.

Je souris en poussant le chariot remplit de ballons jusqu'à la réserve sans me retourner sachant très bien qui s'amusait à me taquiner.

-Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que rester dans mes pattes, Mibuchi ?

-Et toi il n'y a qu'avec un ballon de basket entre les mains que tu sais sourire avec allégresse ?

Je refermai les battants de la réserve et partis chercher ma serviette et mon portable toujours sur l'estrade.

-Je souris quand je me sens bien, c'est tout.

-Ouais, plutôt logique ta question mais alors cela voudrait dire que...

Marquant une pause dans sa phrase, Mibuchi s'était posé sur le bord de l'estrade, les pieds dans le vide et approcha son visage de mon oreille.

-Tu ne vas jamais bien comme garçon !

Je ris,

-Eh bien oui, tu as raison je n'vais pas bien.

Sans dire un mot de plus, je m'échappai dans les vestiaires en évitant soigneusement le regard de mon coéquipier avant que ma silhouette ne disparaisse entièrement dans la petite pièce, Mibuchi me dit :

-Tu devrais lui dire ton nom, elle a l'air rigolote cette fille.

Jetant un coup d'œil en coin comme si j'allais être capable de voir mon aîné, je ne perdis pas plus de temps et partis me changer. En rentrant chez moi, je ne fus accueilli que par le majordome de la famille. Ce dernier m'informa, sans que je le demande, que mon père ne rentrerai pas tout de suite de son voyage d'affaire. M'apprêtant à gravir les marches de l'escalier menant aux chambres, je dis :

-Ne te sens pas obligé de m'informer des moindres faits et gestes de Père.

-Il a appelé, et... c'est monsieur qui m'a demandé de vous en parler.

-Je vois.

Secouant la tête d'exaspération, je gravis les marches en trottinant. J'avais retiré la cravate de mon uniforme que je jetai sur mon lit après avoir refermé la porte de ma chambre derrière moi. Je retirai ma veste et commençai à déboutonner les boutons de ma chemise grise. Tout en me dirigeant vers mon dressing, je posai mon regard sur une photo de ma mère, dans une cadre posé sur mon bureau. Délaissant ma chemise déjà ouvert jusqu'à la ceinture, je pris place sur la chaise de mon bureau sans détourner mon regard de la photo. Je caressai le visage de ma mère du bout de l'index. Elle était souriante sur la photo. Beaucoup me disaient que je lui ressemblais car j'avais hérité de la couleur des ses yeux et de ses cheveux. _En est-il de même quand je souris ?_ Voici une à laquelle il n'y aura sans nuls doutes aucune réponse. Même changé, ou plutôt, même de nouveau moi, il y avait une part de ma personnalité qui ne changerait pas...car au fond elle était restée la même depuis ce jour tragique ou ma mère nous avait quitté. J'avais juste accepté mes peurs et mes faiblesses, mais quand bien même ça ne faisait pas de moi un homme nouveau. Pour me rendre heureux, le basket me suffisait. Après tout, c'était l'un des plus chers souvenirs de ma défunte mère. _« Tu devrais lui dire ton nom, elle a l'air rigolote cette fille ! »._

-Rigolote... ? Tss...

Abaissant le cadre afin de cacher la photo, je finissais de me changer afin faire ensuite mes devoirs. Enfin en tenue normale, je rangeai mon uniforme puis sortis mes cours de mon sac. Je me munis d'un cahier de notes dans lequel je réécrivais mes cours afin de mieux les apprendre, un peu partout, sur le pouce et surtout sans avoir besoin de toujours prendre les notes prises de façon très brouillon, en cours. J'aimais que les choses soient faites très minutieusement. Et puis c'était une habitude que j'avais prise depuis tout petit. Au bout de quelques minutes de réécriture, je me souvins de nouveau des événements de la journée. _Je l'ai vu sortir plusieurs fois un dictionnaire de japonais. Se pourrait-il qu'elle est encore du mal avec quelques kanjis ?_ Shinya Vitreuil semblait avoir capté mon attention aujourd'hui pour que je me souvienne de ce détail. Et surtout...pour que je me coupe dans mes révisions afin de me poser des questions sur elle. Son petit jeu de « Je te regarde sans te dire quoi que ce soit » m'avait bien perturbé, je devais bien me l'avouer. Qu'avait-elle eu toute la journée ? Est-ce le fait que nous soyons partenaire en biologie ? Me remémorant sa tête paniqué lors de l'annonce des binômes, je pouffai d'amusement. La pauvre ne devait sûrement pas savoir qui était son binôme. _Si elle pensait que personne ne remarquerait c'est perdu... »,_ Je m'étais étonné moi-même sur le coup, prendre l'initiative de lui écrire pour échanger quelques mots avec elle n'était pas dans mes habitudes, mais si elle devait être ma partenaire, autant qu'elle sache qui était le sien. Je trouvai aussi très intéressant le fait qu'elle puisse être d'un niveau assez bon pour être ma binôme, d'ailleurs. _Finalement, elle est peut être...pas rigolote mais intéressante en effet._ Pensai-je tout en reprenant mes révisions. Repensant aux paroles de Mibuchi, je me décidai finalement de lui révéler mon nom. _« Hé l'beau rouquin ! »._

-Elle me l'a si gentiment demander après tout.

Le lendemain, je partis en cours avec l'objectif de parler au moins une fois avec Vitreuil-san. Je savais que pour beaucoup, cet objectif était plutôt étrange, et un peu pour moi aussi, mais même si je n'étais pas non plus ce que l'on pouvait qualifier d'asociale, je ne parlais avec les gens que pour mon propre intérêt. Et aujourd'hui, l'intérêt était d'assouvir ma curiosité qui était de mise. Ce que je voulais savoir ? _Pourquoi me perturbe t-elle tant ?_ Refermant mon casier à chaussure je fixai le vide et fis le point dans mon esprit. Ce n'était pas la question que je m'étais posé, non, je voulais simplement savoir pourquoi elle n'avait pas osé me parler tandis qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de me chercher du regard dès son arrivé à Rakuzan. _Pourquoi ai-je répondu à ses regards ?_ Je gravis l'escalier menant à l'étage des élèves de premières et discutais rapidement avec quelques élèves qui me disait bonjour. _Je n'ai pas..._

-Tu t'inscris au tournois de Shôgi, Akashi-kun ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, si ça ne tombe pas pendant un match de basket je vais peut-être y aller.

 _Je n'ai pas osé lui parler._ M'avouai-je enfin après avoir quitté les élèves du club d'échec et de Shôgi. Ce genre de révélation sonnait bizarrement dans mon esprit. Je me traitais intérieurement d'idiot tout en entrant dans ma salle de classe où je pouvais entendre quelques bavardages discrets. Il ne devait pas y avoir grand monde pour le moment. _Je n'avais simplement pas..._

-Bonjour, Akashi-kun.

J'allais répondre à mon délégué qui était en train d'écrire le nom du prochain élève qui serait de corvée de ménage pour la journée, quand mon regard se posa inconsciemment sur une silhouette appuyée contre le rebord de la fenêtre du fond de la classe, le visage se faisant caresser par la brise et les cheveux flottant très légèrement par dessus ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient clos. Et un délicieux sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

 _Je n'avais simplement pas osé l'approcher._

Vitreuil-san me surpris en train de l'observer. Reprenant conscience de mes actes, je papillonnai des yeux avant de me racler la gorge et de saluer mon délégué qui lançait, comment hier, un regard mauvais en direction de notre nouvelle camarade de classe qui s'était éloignée de la fenêtre en baissant la tête. Son sourire avait disparu de son visage dont le regard s'était détourné du mien. _Qu'a t-elle soudainement ?_ Tout en me remémorant mon objectif pour la journée, je m'apprêtai à faire un pas vers elle quand une main se posa sur mon épaule et me stoppa. C'était encore notre délégué qui me murmura quelques mots à mon oreille.

-Je suis vraiment navré pour toi, Akashi-kun !

Fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension - et aussi d'agacement- je lui demandai pourquoi.

-Devoir former un binôme avec la nouvelle ne doit pas être évident... Après tout, tu es l'élève le plus doué de tout le lycée, comment professeur Hino a t-elle pu t'imposer un tel calvaire que cette fille ! Qui nous dit qu'elle a réellement eu d'excellent résultats à ces fameux examens ? Et puis je suis certain qu'elle va te perturber dans ton travail... tandis qu'avec moi tu n'avais pas ce genre de soucis ! Imagines qu'elle te fasse baisser ta moyenne en biologie ! Je m'en mordrai les doigts et je lui dirais ma façon d'penser à cette... !

Le trouvant plus que barbant, je lui adressai un regard froid et l'arrêtai dans la poursuite de sa phrase qui ne me plaisait déjà guère pour le moment.

-Cette quoi ? De qui parles-tu quand tu dis « cette » ? Vitreuil-san est peut-être nouvelle et tu as beau être le délégué le fait est qu'elle est notre camarade maintenant. Et si la prof a décrété qu'elle et moi avions le même niveau, alors tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ni à critiquer Vitreuil-san sans même la connaître.

-A-Akashi-kun...enfin tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'elle a réellement un assez bon niveau pour te suivre pendant les cours de biolo-

Je me retournai sans même écouter la fin de phrase et ajoutai avant de prendre place à ma table.

-De toute façon je m'apprêtai à demander un changement pour les binômes...

-Comment ?! Fit-il avec stupeur.

Tous les élèves qui étaient dans la classe le fixèrent, étonnés de voir le délégué si perturbé. Ils n'avaient certainement pas entendu le début de notre conversion mais...

-Tu es plutôt lent dans les manipulations. C'est chiant. Lâchai-je tout en regardant avec lassitude le paysage à travers la fenêtre à côté de mon bureau. J'entendis notre délégué poussé un petit cri outré, et d'après les pas rapides semblait avoir quitté la salle pour se calmer. _Ils m'énervent tous..._ Concentrant mon attention sur le reflet de mon visage, je remarquai également celui de Vitreuil-san qui quittai à son tour la classe en silence. _A t-elle entendu les insultes du délégué ? A t-elle compris ce dont quoi nous parlions ?_ Crispant la mâchoire, je regardai de nouveau le paysage et attendis le début du cours à mon bureau. Je me traitai entre temps d'idiot, car j'avais oublié de lui dire mon nom...

Pendant le premier cours de la matinée, Vitreuil-san osa enfin poser une question au professeur, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait hier. Peut-être par crainte de ne pas se faire comprendre. Pourtant, elle parlait plutôt bien notre langue, j'avais pu le constater plusieurs fois _« hé, l'beau rouquin ! »_ Bien qu'on ne s'était toujours pas adressé la parole, tous les deux.

-Excusez-moi, mais quelle règle utilise t-on afin de décliner ce Kanji pour les phrases impératives ?

Le professeur lui répondit avec le sourire. Pour ma part, je me surpris à l'observai sans qu'elle ne le fasse cette fois ci. Elle était attentive à chaque mot que lui sortait le professeur. Devant elle était placés deux cahiers plus notre livre de japonais. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, mais elle ne dégageait aucune colère ni sévérité. _Elle est juste très concentrée..._ Dans le premier cahier, je semblai apercevoir les notes du cours. Mais je n'arrivai pas à voir ce qu'elle écrivait dans le second qui était placé à l'opposé. Elle s'arrêta soudainement d'écrire. Comprenant qu'elle m'avait repéré, je me replongeai dans mon livre et écoutai le professeur poursuivre sa leçon. Pour ma part je ne ressentis rien. Curieux, je l'observai du coin de l'oeil et vit qu'elle ne me regardait pas du tout. _Elle ne veut pas jouer aujourd'hui ?_ A peine venais-je de penser cela qu'elle sourit en coin tout me regardant à son tour discrètement. _En fait si !_ Je me raclai la gorge, tout en me dressant sur ma chaise. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?_ Le carillon sonna la fin du cours. La journée venait à peine de commencer que nous nous étions déjà cherché du regard pendant toute la première heure. Je voulus profiter de la pause, et surtout du fait que nous soyons légèrement attentifs sur l'un et l'autre pour lui révéler mon nom. Comme hier, lors de mon entraînement de basket, j'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais fus coupé par l'arrivée plus que bruyante de mes trois coéquipiers.

-Sei-chan !

Vitreuil-san réagit presque aussitôt avoir entendu Mibuchi m'appeler par mon surnom. _C'est ça, elle veut vraiment savoir mon nom ! Mais elle l'a bien entendu plusieurs fois hier..._ Tandis que les trois garçons s'avançaient à mon bureau, Hayama semblait avoir un cours circuit en remarquant Vitreuil-san, puisqu'il s'était arrêté pile devant elle et la fixait avec des yeux ébahis. _Qu'a t-il à la regarder comme ça ?_ Sans m'en rendre compte, je fronçai les sourcils. Quand à notre nouvelle camarade, elle semblait légèrement paniquée.

-Eh mais t'es la minette d'hier !

Vitreuil-san vira au rouge pivoine et tenta une fuite vers la porte du fond de la classe. _Non, attends !_ Je paniquai à mon tour, certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle mais il fallait à tout prix que je lui parle. _A tout prix... ?_ Je marquai une pause tandis que je m'apprêtai à la rattraper. En quelques secondes, je ne m'étais plus reconnu. J'inspirai profondément et me rassis calmement sur ma chaise.

-Shinya, attends ne pars pas comme ça ! Rirent ses amies qui la suivirent.

Hayama et Nebuya s'amusèrent à lui suivre aussi, tout en criant des : « on t'aura petite ! » Bien sûr, ils ne voulaient certainement pas la gronder pour hier, mais juste la taquiner cependant je n'étais pas certain qu'elle se laisse attraper si facilement.

-C'est Shinya son prénom, c'est ça ? Sourit Mibuchi tout en retournant une chaise afin de s'asseoir en face de moi.

Je grognai brièvement un « ouais » pour lui répondre.

-Et toi, Sei-chan... reprit-il d'un ton qui se voulait ironique et d'un regard moqueur. C'est comment ton nom, hm ?

-Alzheimer te guette. C'est dommage tu n'as qu'un an de plus que moi.

-Mouais... toujours est-il que tu as encore détourné ma question. Ne me dis pas que cette fille te fait peur ?

Je tiquai. Il remarqua mon agacement et rit nerveusement.

-Je plaisante Sei-chan, t'énerve pas va.

 _Peur... ?_ Je ne pouvais croire en cela. De nature, je ne m'intéressai à personne. Je ne m'adressai au que pour mon propre intérêt ou par politesse mais jamais par envie d'être en compagnie de quelqu'un. Donc avoir peur d'eux n'avait pas lieu d'être. _Pourtant..._ Nous entendîmes des rires revenir du couloir, et des supplications. Hayama, Nebuya et les deux amis de Vitreuil-san revinrent ensembles, le basané portant cette dernière sur son épaule. _Pourtant elle attise ma curiosité..._ Elle s'agitait dans tous les sens pour se défaire de son emprise mais en vain. Soudain elle bascula en avant, se retrouvant la tête en bas, proche de reins de Nebuya qui la maintenait par les cuisses.

-Ma jupe ! L'entendîmes-nous crier avec affolement. Elle passa hâtivement ses mains sur ses fesses pour maintenir le vêtement en question.

-C'est pas drôle t'as des collants ! Geignit Hayama qui tentait de regarde sous le jupe de Vitreuil-san.

Encore une fois, je fronçai inconsciemment les sourcils.

-Reposez-moi s'il vous plaît ! Tenta t-elle en riant. La pauvre avait le sang qui lui montait à la tête, et avait les joues et le front tout rouge.

-Hey, Akashi ! M'interpella Nebuya en riant très fort. Elle est encore plus petite que toi !

Je détournai le regard d'un sourire narquois.

-Je préviendrai le coach que tu as besoin de faire quelques tour de terrain supplémentaire et qu'en robuste homme que tu es, tu pourras te permettre de faire le rangement du gymnase tout seul.

-Lâchez-moi ! Continua Vitreuil-san après m'avoir regarder parler à Nebuya.

-A-Ah...mais non, ne le prend pas mal, Akashi.

J'allai répliquer lorsque l'otage du basané perdit patience et me coupa net dans ma prise de parole par son action.

-C'est qu'il m'agace... ! Rit-elle dans sa langue. Je ne compris pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle avait dit, mais au vue de ses sourcils froncés elle semblait en avoir marre d'être perchée sur l'épaule de Nebuya.

Elle se redressa d'un seul geste, faisant courber son dos et ses reins avec souplesse et fluidité. Prenant appuie en même temps sur les épaules de son kidnappeur, elle s'extirpa d'entre ses bras d'un seul écartement de jambes rappelant ceux des gymnastes sur la barre et profitant de la posture déstabilisée de mon coéquipier, elle s'élança par dessus le corps de ce dernier puis atterrit sur ses deux pieds. Nous fûmes tous très silencieux dans classe, dû à notre trop grande stupéfaction. Dos à dos, Nebuya et Vitreuil-san restaient aussi très calmes, l'un de surprise et l'autre, légèrement raidie. Ils semblait attendre que les choses se passe. Sur le moment, je ne restai pas si indifférent à ce que je venais de voir, je trouvais même la nouvelle plutôt incroyable. Notre ébahissement se brisa par une intervention peu intelligente d'Hayama.

-J'ai vu ta culotte à travers ton collant ! Elle est bordeaux !

Il se détourna subitement vers moi.

-Toi aussi tu l'as vu, hein Akashi !

-Q-qu...

J'écarquillai les yeux d'incompréhension. Presque instinctivement, je me dressai sur la défensive sous les yeux de Mibuchi qui ne se retint pas de rire. Les autres élèves, regardaient la scène avec de grands regards étonnés et curieux. Quant à Vitreuil-san elle avait viré au rouge pivoine et me regardait certainement du même regard ahurit que je lui avais lancé hier soir au gymnase.

-T'as regardé sous ma jupe ? Sourit-elle nerveusement. Mon sourire ne fut pas mieux.

-N-non! Tu n'vas pas croire ses salades ?! Lui dis-je en faisant un signe de tête sur Hayama.

Nous ne détournâmes cependant pas notre regard plongé dans celui de l'un l'autre. Autour de nous, les ricanements de mes trois coéquipiers... les chuchotements de nos camarades... mais rien ne nous ébranla. Son visage avait reprit une couleur normale. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement ouvertes. Je pinçai les miennes en crispant la mâchoire. A cette instant, j'étais juste certain, qu'aussi bien l'un comme l'autre venions de remarquer que c'était la première fois que nous nous parlions directement. Nous ouvrîmes la bouche en même temps, ayant l'intention de dire quelque chose à l'autre, mais la fin de la pause sonna. Je papillonnai des yeux comme pour reprendre conscience tandis que Vitreuil-san se détournait vers Nebuya tout en se courbant légèrement.

-J'espère que je vous ai pas fait de mal tout à l'heure...

-Ah ? Mais non ! Par contre tu m'as bien surpris ma p'tite !

-J'suis pas p'tite... Bouda t-elle en se redressant.

Hayama s'approcha d'elle à son tour et dit d'un sourire carnassier.

-Même Akashi te dépasse !

J'allais répliquer quelque chose de désagréable lorsque la demoiselle posa un regard perturbé sur moi. Je restai calme, et attendis qu'elle dise quelque chose. _Calme ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être tout l'inverse..._ Elle souffla entre ses lèvres :

-A...ka...shi ?

-Qu'as-tu ? Répondis-je sans le vouloir.

 _C'est vrai, je ne lui ai toujours pas dit mon nom._ Repensai-je tandis que notre professeur arrivait en criant sur les terminales qui n'avaient toujours pas regagné leur étage. Après s'être fait remonter les bretelles, mes trois coéquipiers nous firent un signe de la main et repartirent en cours. Quant à notre classe, nous saluâmes notre professeur avant de regagner nos chaises. Alors que je sortais mon livre, je pus constater du coin de l'œil que Vitreuil-san m'adressai un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus gentil, mais surtout que son regard était très lumineux. Je la questionnai du regard tout en posant mon livre sur la table. Presque fièrement, elle murmura très discrètement.

-Akashi.

Elle avait enfin retenu une partie de mon nom, et semblait très satisfaite de cela. _Elle voulait tant que ça savoir comment je m'appelle ?_ Je pouffai d'amusement, puis me concentrai sur mes cours comme ma voisine de table . Nous reprîmes une expression d'élève sérieux et attentifs, bien que pour ma part, au fond de moi, je sentais que quelque chose venait de se déclencher, ce qui me perturba assez souvent durant toute la matinée. Quand la pause déjeuner arriva, une bonne majorité d'élèves se ruèrent vers la sortie afin de gagner le réfectoire de l'école. Comme a mon habitude, je laissai mon sac en classe et ne pris que mon portable et mon porte monnaie sur moi. Je jetai un dernier regard sur ma voisine de table qui restait à sa place tout en terminant d'écrire dans un de ses cahiers. _Elle ne m'a pas remarqué._

-Shinya, pause tes cahiers on va manger !

-Je vais manger en même temps, ne vous inquiétez pas. Sourit-elle a ses amies.

-Hein ? Mais le cours est terminé, tu auras le temps de reprendre en permanence tout à l'heure.

-'Puis, je te trouve un peu trop stressée avec tes cours, t'as l'air d'être plutôt bonne élève en plus tu as réussi à répondre à toutes les questions lors de l'interro surprise de tout à l'heure... Tu n'as pas besoin de réécrire tes cours au propre !

Je m'arrêtai devant la porte et reposai mon regard, cette fois bel et bien surpris sur ma voisine de table qui souriait d'un air désolé à ses deux amies.

-C'est une habitude que j'ai prise dès mon entrée au primaire, héhé...oh ?

Vitreuil-san me remarqua. Je détournai le regard, et sortis. _Je ne voudrais pas quel pense que j'ai quelque chose à lui reprocher, il faut que j'arrête mes âneries, là._ Cependant, cela me faisait bizarre de connaître quelqu'un avec la même manie que moi. Souriant, légèrement amusé, je partis manger.

A la fin de mon repas, je partis faire un tour dans le club d'échec et de shôgi sous la demande du président qui voulait prendre sa revanche. En chemin, je croisai Nebuya et Mibuchi posté devant la porte du club de dessin. Ils semblaient attendre que quelque chose se passe. Mibuchi me remarqua et me fit signe de m'avancer doucement vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Chut... ! Me répondit Nebuya en gloussant comme un gosse, la petite Shinya est dans la salle et elle fait tout pour nous semer.

Je roulai des yeux en souriant.

-Vous la poursuivez toujours ?

-Bien sûr ! On veut lui parler mais à part courir partout avec ses deux copines, elle refuse de s'approcher de nous ! Bouda Nebuya en croisant les bras et en baissant la tête.

-Tout est de la faut de Hayama qui lui a sauté dessus lors de la pause déjeuner, et dans tout ça, il est toujours à la cafétéria cet idiot. Renchérit Mubichi qui guettait toujours Vitreuil-san à travers l'entre-ouverture de la porte. Je roulais des yeux et m'apprêtai à partir quand les paroles de Nebuya firent tilt dans mon esprit. _Vouloir lui parler... ._ Moi aussi je devais...mais ne voulais pas le faire maintenant. _Lui parler..._ Je devais lui dire mon nom. Du moins le reste de ce qu'elle avait déjà retenu. Jetant un coup d'oeil à la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait normalement ma voisine de table, mais ne fit rien d'autre que passer mon chemin tout en me dirigeant vers le club d'échec.

-Akashi, tu as finalement décidé de t'inscrire au prochain tournois ?

-Pour quand est-ce ?

-Ce samedi et celui de la semaine prochaine, au soir. Alors ?

-Désolé, mais je jouerai ma finale la semaine prochaine.

Levant les mains comme pour avouer sa défaite le président capitula mais ajouta qu'il aurait bien aimé que j'y participe, soit disant les élèves de deux écoles qu'ils allaient affronter étaient plus ou moins redoutables. Mais le basket c'est le basket et je n'échangerai de priorité pour rien au monde. _Car c'est le seul plaisir..._ A peine eus-je le temps d'entamer une partie de shôgi qu'une élève s'introduit dans la pièce, les cheveux en bataille, les pommettes roses et l'air légèrement essoufflé. C'était elle... _Que je m'autorise._ Presque instinctivement, nous nous dévisageâmes sans retenue.

-Bonjour, tu dois être la nouvelle élève, on m'a dit que tu passerais. Sourit le président qui allait se présenter à ma voisine de table. Elle se courba très poliment devant l'élève et se présenta à son tour.

-T'y connais-tu un peu en échec ou en shôgi ?

Elle sourit presque aussitôt sa question posée avec de grands yeux hébétées. Je compris alors que ce n'était pas son fort. _Pourtant je suis certain qu'elle ferait un bon adversaire..._ Me surprenant à avoir ce genre de pensée, je me levai afin d'ouvrir une fenêtre. Ne comprenant pas cette nervosité en moi je voulais tenter d'apaiser mon esprit grâce à la bise. J'entendis alors le président lui proposer de lui montrer les règles du jeu d'échec. Il s'excusa auprès de moi, de ne pas pouvoir finir la partie tout de suite. Je ne répondis que par un grognement, tant mon attention était occupée à se focaliser sur le regard au couleur rappelant l'orage de ma voisine de table, qui avait subitement du mal à soutenir le mien. Le président prit place dans une chaise en face d'un plateau de jeu tout en lui expliquant la base du shôgi. Mais je vis à elle qu'elle ne suivait pas plus que ça ses explications, qui de mon avis, après en avoir entendu un petit bout, étaient trop longues et complexes rien que pour une « base » de règlement.

-Et c'est seulement après avoir positionné tes pions ainsi que tu...

La demoiselle se mordit la lèvre, semblant agacée par quelque chose. J'avais beau ne pas m'intéresser à tout ce qui rappelait la séduction, je restai humain et venant d'elle ainsi que de la façon dont elle pressa cette lèvre, maintenant teintée d'un rouge un peu plus vif, contre ses dents... Je dus crisper ma mâchoire pour ne pas laisser paraître le léger trouble qui s'était déclenché en moi. _Je dois me rendre à l'évidence..._

En moins de deux jours elle avait attisé bien plus que ma curiosité. Elle avait attiré sur elle toute mon attention.

-Ah, excuse-moi je vois qu'il manque des pièces à ce set là, je vais voir si j'arrive à les retrouver dans la réserve.

Elle opina. Nous regardâmes le président sortir de la salle, puis reposâmes aussitôt nos yeux sur l'un et l'autre. C'était la première fois que nous nous retrouvions seuls. Malgré que je m'étais imaginé une scène sans profondes éloquences, il s'était avéré que ma voisine de table m'aborda finalement la première. Ce qui m'avait un peu déstabilisé, puisque je n'étais presque pas habitué à l'entendre s'adresser à moi, autrement que par des échanges visuels.

-Je voudrai te présenter mes excuses pour mon attitude envers toi, hier après-midi alors que tu t'entraînais.

Après cela, elle se courba devant moi tout aussi poliment que devant le président du club d'échec. Je me positionnai face à elle, mais gardai une main posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je m'écartai un peu plus loin quand je la vis s'approcher en souriant simplement.

-Que regardais-tu ?

Détournant son regard de ma personne, elle posa ses yeux à la nuance incertaine quand ils étaient face au soleil de l'été, sur la cours et les quelques élèves qui s'y promenaient. Je décrochai difficilement le mien d'elle, mais l'imitai et répondis calmement.

-Je voulais profiter de la fraîcheur du vent, c'est tout.

-Je vois.

Le silence revint entre nous. Mais étrangement, je trouvai cela normal et la scène me parut comme un quotidien déjà vécu auparavant. Comme si être ainsi...auprès d'elle... sans rien dire... était juste, normal pour nous deux. J'étais presque sûr, qu'elle ressentait la même chose, tant elle osait me lancer des coups d'œil peu discrets avec un sourire complice. Je ne me cachai pas non plus, puis repris :

-Tu n'avais pas à t'excuser tout à l'heure. Tu n'as dérangé personne, ou plutôt tu as dis ce que tu avais à dire haut et fort et ce, qu'une seule fois. Pas comme ces soit disant supporters d'autres classes qui piaillent sans cesses dès qu'ils nous voient jouer.

Elle rit d'un petit rire cristallin qui tinta plutôt joliment à mes oreilles. Sa voix était claire.

-Je me suis sentie déroutée devant cette foule dans votre gymnase. Mais les filles tenaient tant à me montrer le club de basket.

-Surtout que, si j'ai bien compris le basket ce n'est pas vraiment ton truc ?

Je me souvenez de son anecdote en Australie.

-Tu nous écoutais ? Me sourit-elle en m'adressant un regard étonné.

 _Grillé..._ Me dis-je en détournant la tête pour faire mine de regarder ailleurs. Elle reprit après s'être gentiment moqué de moi.

-Je préfère le regarder, c'est vrai. Mais je dois t'avouer, que le peu que j'ai vu dans cet entraînement m'a vraiment bluffé. Il se dégageait une concentration si forte dans chaque mouvement que tu as fait et puis cette détente si... !

-Tu me regardais ? Souris-je en guise de vengeance.

Elle se stoppa net en pouffant d'une expression obligée, baissant la tête pour capituler. _J'ai vaincu !_ Après un cours silence de réflexion de sa part, elle releva la tête et fixa l'horizon et dit ensuite d'une voix très calme, mais chaude :

-Je crois qu'en deux jours tu es le seul garçon que j'arrive à reconnaître sans peine. Le seul souci c'est que...

Quelque chose la bloqua à finir et lui fit perdre un tantinet son calme. _Qu'a t-elle donc ?_ Puis je repensai à ce matin. _« A...ka...shi ? » Mais oui, qu'elle idiot._

-Seijurou.

-Pardon ?

-Mon nom complet est, Akashi Seijurou.

J'avais terminé ma phrase sur un regard franc posé sur le demoiselle, qui daigna s'intéresser plus à moi qu'au paysage. Bien que ce fut elle qui avait engagé la conversation, plus tôt, j'avais l'impression qu'avec cette révélation bien plus explicite et directe sur mon identité, les évènements à venir risquaient d'être bien plus concrets entre elle et moi. En m'impliquant autant dans cette conversation, je venais de mettre un pied sur un chemin qu'autrefois j'aurais détourné sans remords. Celui menant vers de nouvelles relations avec autrui. Celui mène les hommes vers des projets d'avenir en commun avec d'autres personnes. Quelles répercutions cela allait-il apporter, et vers qui ? Je l'ignorai. Néanmoins, à travers ses yeux brillants de conviction et ce sourire apporté par la joie me persuadaient que si ce chemin devait se faire auprès d'une fille comme elle, je réussirai sûrement à me libérer de ces chaînes me retenant dans ce sombre tunnel.

Vitreuil-san m'adressa un dernier grand sourire et, observant le ciel avec ses grands yeux, répéta:

-Seijurou.

Elle avait durement roulé le "R". Je compris qu'elle venait d'utiliser l'accent de sa langue maternelle pour le prononcer. Cela me surpris un peu de l'entendre être prononcé ainsi, mais je trouvai la sonorité mélodieuse, une fois sortie de sa bouche. Elle répéta encore une fois mon prénom, mais cette fois-ci en me regardant droit dans les yeux:

-Seijurou...

-Oui ?

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle me demanda finalement:

-Je sais que ce n'est pas conforme à vos règles de vie, mais est-ce que je peux continuer à t'appeler par ton prénom, s'il te plaît ?

Pour le coup, je compris bien sa gêne à me demander cela. Car en effet, deux inconnus s'appelant par leur prénom en si peu de temps était chose bien rare au Japon. Mais encore une fois je ressentais cela comme un élément d'un quotidien tout à fait lambda avec elle. Je ne ressentais aucun manque de respect ni aucune provocation à l'entendre me nommer ainsi. Je trouvais cela naturel, voire agréable. Ce qui m'étonna moi-même, furent tous ces mélanges de sentiments en moi mais je préférai ne pas m'en préoccuper pour le moment. Me pinçant les lèvres, je pris une fausse expression agacée tout en fixant le parquet de la salle. Elle se hâta à se placer devant moi pour mieux observer mon visage. M'adressant une moue désolée elle dit:

-Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas, tu sais...

-Pourquoi voulais-tu tant savoir mon nom ? Demandai-je en reprenant une expression normale. Croisant les bras contre mon torse, j'attendais sa réponse avant de lui dévoiler la mienne. Se redressant, elle sourit de nouveau et dit en tout honnêteté:

-Un peu à cause de tous ces derniers évènements. Tu es mon voisin de table, binôme en biologie... Tout le monde autour de moi ne fait que me parler de toi mais j'ai été incapable de retenir ton nom ! Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, j'ai même harcelé mon frère, hier soir, pour qu'il m'aide à trouver tous les prénoms commençant par "Sei".

La demoiselle laissa s'échapper un petit rire. Je profitai de ce moment pour l'interroger sur un élément qui venait d'attirer ma curiosité.

-Pourquoi avoir recherché les prénoms commençant par "Sei" ?

-Parce que c'était la seule partie de ton prénom que j'ai été capable de retenir. Mais au final, je n'ai même pas été fichue de le trouver.

Un légère brise caressa nos visages et nos nuques. Le silence qui s'était installé semblait nous permettre de faire un bilan sur tout ce qui venait d'être révélé. Jugeant que ce n'était plus la peine de la faire patienter d'avantage, je m'accoudai contre la fenêtre, dos au paysage et lui dis, tout en inclinant la tête avec de poser mes yeux sur elle. Intriguée, elle me questionna du regard:

-Appelle-moi comme tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas. Ma voix me parut trop calme, voire tendre et plus chaude qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais n'y pouvant rien, je repris: Que tu me nomes Akashi, Sei-chan, Seijurou ou encore...

J'approchai mon visage du sien:

-L'beau rouquin, lui murmurai-je ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rire d'un air gêné. L'important c'est que tu te souviennes de moi, je n'ai pas raison ? Terminai-je d'un sourire partagé.

Elle opina d'un hochement de tête. Faisant un tour sur elle même, ma voisine de table s'éloigna de moi de quelques pas laissant ses cheveux flotter dans l'air par dessus ses petites épaules. Un doux parfum se libéra à ce geste et parvint à moi délicatement. _Elle sent bon..._ Cette pensée me traversa aussi librement que sa fragrance.

-Je vais enfin pouvoir te remercier comme il se doit ! S'exclama Vitreuil-san après s'être stoppée dans ses déplacements.

-Pardon ?

-Mais si, ce matin quand notre délégué à dit des horreurs à mon sujet, tu as pris ma défense à ce moment là et ça m'a fait très plaisir tu sais, _Seijurou._ Prononçant de nouveau mon nom en roulant le "R", ma voisine de table se courba une deuxième fois devant moi, bien que cette fois ce fut pour me remercier.

 _Alors, elle nous avait bien entendu ce matin..._

Sur cette pensée, c'est moi qui me sentis désolé pour elle. Devoir subir de telles railleries, à peine arrivée dans une nouvelle école, dans un pays très loin du sien et de ses valeurs. Devoir aussi s'habituer à ce genre de remarque ne sera pas facile pour elle. _S'habituer ? Non personne ne..._

-Non. Dis-je d'un ton sec.

-Hein ? Elle se dressa d'une traite en levant un regard curieux sur moi. L'air sérieux, je m'avançai jusqu'à elle.

-Personne n'a à subir ces critiques déplaisantes et infondées. Ce n'est pas, parce que tu es nouvelle à Rakuzan que tu dois les écouter parler de toi ainsi. T'as le droit de t'imposer quand ça ne va pas, Shinya.

N'ayant pas, l'un comme l'autre, détourné notre attention sur notre vis à vis, je pus voir par quelles variantes était passé l'expression de son visage avant de me dévoiler sa joie, certaine, à m'avoir entendue l'appeler par son prénom. Ses yeux yeux exprimèrent de la surprise, puis radoucissant ses traits, je vis de légères lueurs dans la couleur de ses iris englobés dans un chaleureux regard aux paupières légèrement plissées tant son éclatant sourire s'était étiré sur son visage. Sans qu'elle me demande quoi que ce soit, je dis:

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'aimais pas qu'on t'appelle par ton nom de famille...alors je me suis dit que ça te serait plus agréable ainsi.

-Merci beaucoup.

Notre conversation s'arrêta sur ce sourire et son dernier remerciement qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa reconnaissance envers la prise de défense de ce matin. A travers le timbre de sa voix je compris qu'elle me remerciait d'avoir posé un second pied sur ce chemin relationnel que nous venions à peine de franchir elle et moi. Sans plus nous en soucier, le président du club d'échec revint.

-J'ai mis du temps temps à me procurer un nouveau set ! Je suis désolé, Vitreuil-san !

L'éclat de son sourire se ternit aussitôt avoir entendu le président prononcé son patronyme. Je me retins de rire en pressant l'articulation de mon index plié, contre mes lèvres. Bien qu'un gloussement s'échappa du fond de ma gorge. Je la vis faire la moue. Tandis que le président s'affairait à remettre les pions en place, la sonnerie marquant la fin de la pause déjeuner retentit dans tout l'établissement. Shinya s'excusa auprès du président qui l'invita à revenir une prochaine fois. Après avoir échangé quelques derniers mots avec lui, elle le salua poliment puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Je la suivis du regard et m'en lança un taquin du coin de l'œil.

-On se voit en classe, Seijurou. Après m'avoir regarder pouffer d'amusement, elle sortit en refermant la porte doucement sur elle. Au vu de la tête perplexe du président, il ne devait pas bien comprendre la situation. Jugeant qu'il était très loin d'avoir besoin de savoir, je le saluai simplement puis imitai ma camarade et sortis.

Les derniers cours se déroulèrent plutôt calmement. En tout cas, beaucoup plus que l'entraînement au club de basket où, en plus des supporters de l'équipe, s'étaient joint presque tous les élèves n'ayant ni cours ni club l'après-midi. _Mais qu'ils aillent en permanence_ , pestai-je au fond de moi tandis que le coach inter-changeait le poste de certains joueurs comme il l'avait signalé la veille.

-Vous croyez qu'elle va venir aujourd'hui aussi ?

Je détournai mon attention du coach pour observer mes trois coéquipiers du cinq majeur discuter entre eux, en attendant certainement que l'échauffement avec les rookies puisse commencer.

-Ce serait sympa, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler avec elle tout à l'heure. Rétorqua Hayama suite à la question de Nebuya. Mibuchi rit soudainement d'un air hautain.

-Vous êtes trop brusques avec la petite Shinya... Ce n'est pas sûr qu'elle se pointe aujourd'hui elle devait finir de visiter les clubs.

 _Comment sait-il ça ?_

-Comment tu sais ça, toi ? Demanda Hayama d'une moue étonnée. Je le remerciai intérieurement de m'éviter de poser la question moi-même à Mibuchi. S'il apprenait que je m'intéressai un tant soit peu à ma voisine de table, j'étais certain qu'il n'hésiterait pas à me chercher des poux le reste de la journée, voire de la semaine.

-Et comment ça se fait que tu l'appelles par son prénom ? Renchérit Nébuya.

 _Ha oui... c'est vrai ça._ Quoi que je n'approfondis pas la réflexion sur cette remarque, puisque moi-même nommai Shinya ainsi. Mibuchi n'avait certainement pas envie de se justifier.

-On est devenu ami ! Lâcha t-il la bouche en cœur et des petites fleurs semblant tournoyer autour de lui. En fait, il voulait bien en parler... Nebuya et Hayama le fixèrent sceptiquement.

-Vous êtes amis ? C'est à dire, explique-toi car on devient pas ami grâce à une simple claquement de doigts !

-Oh... p'tit minou est jaloux ? Sachez qu'on s'entend plutôt bien la petite et moi.

-C'est vrai qu'hier tu t'es présenté à elle plutôt naturellement. Fis-je soudainement remarquer sans vraiment le vouloir. Les trois me lancèrent rapidement un regard surpris.

-Tiens, Sei-chan, tu écoutais ?

Je fis mine de regarder ailleurs sans dire un mot, quand je sentis des bras s'appuyer sur mes épaules. C'était ceux de Nebuya et de Hayama.

-Dis, Akashi...toi qui est dans sa classe, tu ne pourrais pas lui demander de passer plus souvent au club de Basket ? Sourit narquoisement Nebuya.

-Elle pourrait devenir notre manager ! Comme ta pote de Tôô Gakuen !

Je me dégageai gentiment de leur emprise afin de m'emparer d'un ballon et commencer l'entraînement, après avoir remarqué que le coach avait terminé de reformer les groupes.

-Maintenant que les nouveaux groupes sont constitués, je laisse Akashi pour la gestion de l'échauffement. Le coach imposa ses dernières règles avant de me laisser les commandes. Attrapant l'opportunité de couper court à la conversation autour de Shinya, je tapai dans mes mains pour être sûr d'avoir l'attention de tous les joueurs et leur donner mes instructions avant de m'occuper de mon propre groupe de rookies. Nous eûmes bien évidemment le droit aux hurlements frôlant l'hystérie des filles et des garçons nous observant jouer. Même Nebuya et Hayama qui étaient plutôt du genre turbulent et bruyants à leur manière, ne supportaient plus du tout ces coach avait beau intervenir de temps en temps pour réclamer le silence, afin que je puisse m'adresser aux joueurs de mon équipe dans de bonnes conditions d'écoute, la cohue revenait rapidement. De temps à autres je baladai mon regard sur cette foule agitée. Et à chaque coup d'oeil, je me disais: _Elle n'est pas là..._ tout en repensant à l'intervention de ma voisine de table, hier, au gymnase. Mais je repensai surtout à son expression désemparée tant elle fut oppressée par toutes ces messes basses de la part des autres. _Elle non plus n'aime ce sentiment d'étouffement et d'agitation._

-Akashi !

-Capitaine, attention au ballon !

Ne prenant même pas le peine de poser mon regard vers la direction d'où provenait la passe, certainement ratée par un rookie, je m'emparai du ballon d'une main et le jeta nonchalamment jusqu'au panier. Il entra sans difficulté dans le filet, ce qui eut l'effet d'exciter un peu plus les fans. Je tiquai un sourcil d'agacement, et daignai enfin m'adresser au rookie qui venait récupérer sa balle perdue.

-Fais attention, la prochaine fois ce ne sera peut-être pas moi qui aurai la chance de l'arrêter, mais peut-être un autre joueur qui aurait pu se faire mal.

-D'accord... je tâcherai de faire plus attention. Le joueur repartit avec les autres, un peu penaud, après s'être excusé une dernière fois.

Pour ma part je lançai un dernier regard vers la foule d'élèves et tentai de cacher mon agacement. On m'avait toujours dit de faire attention à ne pas trop brusquer les élèves venant nous encourager, ou bien nous hurler l'amour qu'ils nous portaient tout dépendait du point de vue, mais se farcir des hystériques en tout genre me tapai sérieusement sur le système. Je m'apprêtai à leur demander une fois pour de toute de se taire et nous laisser nous concentrer quand je fus stoppé dans mon élan par la venue presque trop timide pour être bien remarqué, de ma voisine de table. Elle semblait essayé de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur elle, voilà pourquoi je trouvai qu'elle était timide... Néanmoins, aucune messe basse n'eut lieu, seuls les cris perduraient. Mais dans mon cas, mon attention fut belle et bien détenu par elle, je me hâtai donc de reprendre l'entraînement pour ne pas lui causer plus de soucis, si élève découvrait vers où se posait mon regard.

 _Et puis je n'ai pas à l'observer ainsi..._ me dis-je, bien que sentant une certaine contradiction avec moi-même. Je partis aider un joueur à se positionner correctement en défense. Depuis ma position, j'avais une vue d'ensemble assez large, me permettant d'avoir aussi bien un œil attentif sur les nouvelles recrues, que sur la foule où s'était faufilée Shinya. Cependant je fis en sorte que mon regard soit bien plus discret lorsqu'il s'agissait de le poser sur elle. Au bout de trente bonnes minutes d'échauffement avec les nouveaux, le coach divisa le terrain en deux afin de passer à l'entraînement des titulaires. J'enfilai donc ma casquette de capitaine de l'équipe officielle du lycée Rakuzan et cette fois-ci, le coach me donna carte blanche pour diriger l'entièreté de notre entraînement, le temps qu'il s'occupait des rookies.

-Les titulaires vont enfin jouer !

-Akashi-san à vraiment une allure de grand meneur... dès qu'il enrôle son statu de capitaine, on sent tout de suite l'atmosphère monter d'un cran !

 _Et ça piaille encore..._ soupirai-je intérieurement. Quand j'eus terminé de donner les instructions nécessaires pour notre entraînement, je me plaçai en tant que meneur sur le terrain et laissa un remplaçant siffler le début du jeu. Cette fois-ci, Mibuchi jouait contre moi et au moment où je le dribblai, il murmura à mon oreille:

-Elle ne crie pas comme les autres mais n'a d'yeux que pour toi.

M'apprêtant à faire un shoot, je lançai rapidement un coup d'oeil vers la foule pour y repérer Shinya qui observait dans ma direction, semblant attendre que je tire. Je recentrai ma vue sur le panier et lançai le ballon qui finit son trajet pile dans l'arceau.

-Wah, Sei-chan ! Un beau panier d'entrée d'jeu ! Me félicita d'un ton beaucoup trop faux, Mibuchi, pour que je daigne répondre à son compliment.

-Évite d'aller la voir cette fois, prévins-je tout de même en reprenant mon poste.

-Je suis loin d'être idiot comme Nebuya et Hayama-kun, je n'ai nullement l'intention de la mettre mal à l'aise une seconde fois.

Il sourit avant d s'emparer du ballon pour faire une passe à l'un des nouveaux joueurs s'entraînant dans son équipe. Me bloquant par un écran, il poursuivit:

-Ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu souhaites la protéger d'un embarras certain si elle se fait repérer par les autres ! T'es bien prévenant avec elle, héhé !

Je réagis très vite à sa remarque.

-Ne te méprends pas... Je ne désire simplement pas le même grabuge qu'hier.

D'un geste rapide, je le passai et signalai au joueur possédant la balle de me faire la passe. Nebuya surgit enfin pour me faire un écran.

-Tu ne passeras pas, Cap'taine ! Rugit-il d'un sourire sauvage.

Il ne me restait que quelques pas avant d'atteindre la zone de tire, ainsi que l'écran de Nebuya. _Je n'aurai qu'à faire une passe,_ me dis-je en continuant de trottiner. Puis, à cause d'un sentiment inconnu je ne pus m'empêcher de river mes yeux sur ma voisine de table qui me parut bien torturée par l'inquiétude et le doute. _Pourquoi ce regard, tu ne me crois pas capable de le passer ?_

Déterminé à passer Nebuya, finalement seul, j'accélérai d'un coup puis pris appuie sur mes pieds et me propulsai par la seule force de mes mollets afin d'exécuter un shoot malgré l'importante distance qui me séparait de la zone de tire. D'un geste rapide mais bien centré je lançai la balle en plein saut. Celle-ci atteignit de nouveau l'intérieure du filet. D'abord le soufflé coupé par mon geste, les élèves qui nous regardaient toujours jouer, hurlèrent rapidement d'excitation.

-Joli saut, Akashi, mais une passe à tes coéquipier était préférable, intervint le coach après avoir réclamé un certain calme de la part des visiteurs trop bruyants.

-Oui, je sais, pardonnez-moi coach. Rétorquai-je en m'essuyant le front en tirant sur mon maillot.

-Ce n'est rien, dans un sens tu as encore prouvé qu'avec de la volonté on peut tout atteindre. Même au basket pour les personnes dont la taille paraît désavantagé aux yeux des autres. Mais garde en tête que le collectif est important.

Après m'avoir demandé de regagner mon poste, le coach repartit avec les rookies. Me trouvant de nouveau face à Mibuchi, j'eus le droit à un de ses sourires joueurs qui en disaient long sur ses arrières pensées. Je mâchai le travail pour lui afin de ne pas devoir supporter ses taquineries.

-Je suis orgueilleux, je sais...ça te va ?

-Sei-chan se braque ? Trop chou ! Mais tu sais, je n'y voyais aucun orgueil dans ce que tu venais de faire.

D'un pas rapide il me dépassa et fit de la magnifique passe de son coéquipier, un tir des plus réussi. Gracieux, fluide et bien centré. Un beau trois points en peu de temps.

-Bravo Mibuchi !

-Mibuchi-kun, t'es le meilleur !

Hurlèrent de grandes fans de Mibuchi Léo. Ce dernier leur adressa un sourire puis lança une oeillade à mon attention.

-Tu voulais juste impressionner la galerie, n'est-ce pas ?

Je tiquai, comme agacé par sa remarque sans savoir la raison exacte.

-Ne me mets pas dans le même panier que toi.

Je m'apprêtai à retourner à mon poste quand mon cher coéquipier efféminé ajouta d'une voix enjoué dans laquelle un tintement d'ironie se fit sentir.

-Tant mieux alors, car la petite n'a pas eu le temps de voir ton panier de toute façon, ses copines l'ont rapatrié avec elles.

Et presque aussitôt avoir enregistré ses paroles, je m'étais détourné vers l'endroit où aurait du se trouver Shinya mais je ne vis effectivement plus personnes...du moins, pas elle. _Le déception..._ D'étrange sentiments surgirent en moi. Ne voulant plus y prêter attention, je me concentrai de nouveau avec assiduité dans notre entraînement, toujours sous le regard moqueur du brun. Je le trouvai fort agaçant aujourd'hui, d'agir ainsi avec moi. Mais je me trouvais surtout, moi-même, bien plus idiot de réagir ainsi pour si peu. Depuis ce matin, je me surprenais à avoir perdu un tant soit peu et si nombreuse fois, mon self-contrôle sur des éléments... que j'aurai dit être futiles il y a encore quelques jours. Alors pourquoi y avais-je trouvé de l'intérêt en ce jour ? _Et ce, aussi bien pour m'en réjouir que pour en être énervé..._

A la fin de l'entraînement, nous fûmes tous bien heureux de pouvoir soulager nos muscles tendus et endoloris sous une bonne douche revigorante. Depuis les cabines voisines, je pouvais entendre Hayama et Nebuya comploter pour jouer un nouveau tour à ma voisine de table afin de parler avec elle. Je soupirai. _Ce serait plus simple qu'ils s'approchent d'elle naturellement... quoi qu'ils soient naturellement atteints ces deux garçons._ pensai-je en souriant avec incertitude.

-Mais fichez-lui la paix à cette petite ! Sauvages ! Intervint Mibuchi qui entrait dans les douches.

-Tu dis ça, mais tu t'en es bien fait une amie, j'me trompe ? Souleva le blond.

-T'es un sale traître d'ailleurs, t'as été lui parler en loucedé !

-Je sais parler aux femmes, moi !

-C'est curieux, à t'entendre on dirait que tu la dragues...pourtant je croyais que tu étais plus branché garçon ?

Intervins-je tout en enroulant une serviette autour de ma taille avant de sortir de la cabine de douche. Je marquai une pause, me questionnant rapidement sur ma subite intervention dans cette conversation qui ne me regardait pourtant pas.

-Petit curieux, tu fais de nouveau volte face dans nos conversations ! S'amusa le brun à la peau pâle en passant sa tête par le biais de la porte de sa cabine.

Je n'ajoutai rien, et partis discrètement dans le vestiaire afin de me sécher et surtout revêtir mon uniforme.

-Roh, on plaisante Sei-chan, tu pouvais rester. Me dit Mibuchi.

Mais je restai au vestiaire et m'habillai. Quelques instants après, Nebuya me rejoignit.

-C'est dommage qu'elle ne soit pas venue aujourd'hui. Hier elle n'a pas eu le temps de voir mes muscles en action, yah ! Dit-il tout en prenant des poses qui firent saillir ses muscles qu'il adorait tant. Ceci dit, je soulevai le fait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Shinya, mais gardai cela pour moi-même.

-Tu lui as surtout fait peur ce matin... Répliquai-je d'un souffle ironique.

Nous nous remémorâmes l'agilité surprenant de la demoiselle.

-C'est une gymnaste ou quoi ?!

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander...

-T'es pas drôle Akashi !

-En même temps il dit la vérité ! Rit Hayama tout en s'essuyant les cheveux, lui et Mibuchi venaient à peine d'entrer dans le vestiaire.

-Sei-chan, tu as bien dû discuter un peu avec elle, non ?

N'ayant sentis aucune moquerie dans le timbre de sa voix, je daignai lui répondre avec honnêteté. Rangeant mes affaires pour l'entraînement dans mon sac de sport, je dis:

-Entre midi et deux... on s'est croisé par hasard au club d'échec.

-Alors elle s'était cachée là, la chipie ! Beugla Hayama en s'arrachant les cheveux.

-Demain, on l'aura mon frère ! S'encouragea Nebuya en faisant une poignée de main au blond.

Après leur avoir lançé un regard désespéré, Mibuchi s'habilla et reprit:

-Et donc, vous avez parlé de quoi ?

-T'es bien curieux, lui dis-je en ajoutant un sourire amusé.

Je m'apprêtai à sortir du vestiaire. Prenant mon sac de sport et celui de cours sur les épaules, je passai la porte après avoir salué tout le monde d'une seule phrase. Tandis que j'étais proche de la porte du gymnase -enfin libérée par la foule- Mibuchi m'interpella depuis le milieu du gymnase. Il m'avait suivit.

-De quoi as-tu peur en refusant de t'engager jusqu'au bout dans toutes les conversations avec les autres ?

Stoppant mes pas, je tournai la tête, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il se rende compte que je l'écoutai, bien que toujours dos à lui.

-Tu joues les durs, mais en étant tout seul ça ne sert à rien d'agir comme tu le fais, Sei-chan.

 _Tu ne peux pas comprendre..._ Pensai-je avant de sortir définitivement du gymnase. _Ou plutôt..._ Je traversai l'allée menant jusqu'au hall du lycée. _C'est moi qui ne désire pas que vous me compreniez... vous n'en avez pas besoin._ Dans le hall, j'ouvris mon casier à chaussure afin de reprendre les miennes et déposer celle que je portai pour le lycée. _"Elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi"_ Je claquai un peu trop sèchement la porte du casier en repensant au tire que j'avais exécuté sous une impulsion né par des sentiments trop étranges pour que je puisse expliquer mon geste. _Je ne manquais pas de possibilité pour faire des passes pourtant...j'aurai du faire autrement._

-Si je ne me comprends déjà pas moi-même, à quoi bon que je laisse les autres le faire.

-Tu as tors de penser cela, peut-être seraient-ils capables de t'ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses que tu ignores.

Reconnaissant la voix de Shinya, mais ne m'attendant guère à la revoir à cette heure plutôt tardive, je hoquetai légèrement de surprise.

-Oh, pardon ! J'avais... très loin l'intention de te faire peur ! S'excusa t-elle en riant nerveusement.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Souris-je, plus tendrement que je ne l'avais voulu.

-Tu étais en permanence ? La questionnai-je spontanément. Je m'interrogeai rapidement sur ce fait.

Elle changea à son tour de chaussures, depuis son casier qui se situé à trois casiers plus loin du mien, sur la droite.

-Oui, mais avant ça j'ai été rendre visite aux autres clubs. Ça y est, je les ai tous vu.

 _Mais encore avant...tu me regardais jouer, n'est-ce pas..._ Voulus-je lui dire, mais le sentiment d'allégresse qui naquit juste à penser cela, m'étonna tant que je m'abstins d'ouvrir la bouche. Un silence, que je trouvai plutôt gênant, en le comparant avec celui de ce midi, s'imposa entre nous. Cependant le vibreur de son portable y mit un terme, puis après qu'elle eut jeté un coup d'oeil à son écran, elle leva les yeux vers moi en souriant simplement.

-Je ne vais pas te déranger plus que ça. Je vais y aller.

-D'accord, ne fus-je uniquement capable de répondre.

Mais alors que je la regardai partir, la scène de ce midi sembla se réitérer. Et j'étais quasiment sûr qu'elle en avait conscience elle aussi... _Je le sentais à travers son sourire._ Shinya fit une halte dans sa marche, tourna légèrement la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec un soupçon de timidité, comme si elle hésitait à continuer son chemin. La demoiselle se décida finalement à se tourner de nouveau face à moi, m'adressant un sourire aussi chaleureux que les derniers rayons du soleil qui traversaient les vitres et me dit d'une voix posée:

-A demain, Seijurou.

La voix me manqua, face à la beauté de la scène que j'avais sous les yeux. Shinya se dressait face à moi, ses cheveux s'effilant au vent, qui provenait de la bise entrant par l'ouverture du hall. Leur couleur qui s'illuminait, car touchée par la teinte rougeoyante du couché de soleil et enfin ses grands yeux gris qui brillaient d'une sombre lueur, provoqué par le fait qu'elle se trouvait à contre jour. _C'est une belle femme..._ ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. Reprenant enfin le contrôle sur mes cordes vocales, je ris dans un soupir de vaincu. _Ça ne sert à rien de lutter avec elle on dirait._

-Rentre bien, à demain Shinya. Souris-je sincèrement.

Agrandissant celui qui était déjà bien étiré sur ses lèvres, ma voisine de table se courba furtivement avant de reprendre d'une démarche plus naturelle son chemin. Quant à moi, je fins de rassembler mes affaires avant de prendre à mon tour la route vers la maison. Deux rues plus loin, sur une place de parking était garé mon chauffeur personnel. En entrant dans la voiture, j'ordonnai alors de faire route non pas vers la maison mais vers le cimetière où reposait ma mère.

-Quelque chose s'est passé, monsieur ? Me questionna t-il.

-Pourquoi cette question, nous ne pouvons pas y aller ?

-Si, bien sûr mais.. je vous trouve bien plus... Mais il ne poursuivit pas sa pensée. N'y prêtant pas plus d'attention que cela, je posai mon contre le bord de la vitre et maintins mon menton par le dos de ma main. Le regard perdu dans le lointain je pris conscience que mon sourire n'avait toujours pas quitté mon visage. Peut-être voulait-il faire référence à cela ? Ce ce que je m'étais dis en gravissant les marches menant à la sépulture de ma défunte mère. Je pris place au bord de la plaque de marbre vitrée, et contemplai le soleil se coucher dans ses dernières minutes de chaleur qui lui restait à diffuser. _"Ils seraient capable de t'ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses."_ Après m'être remémoré les paroles de Shinya, je posai un doux regard sur la photo de ma mère incrustée sur la stèle.

-Tu crois qu'elle en serait capable ?

Comme unique réponse, j'eus le droit au délicat souffle du vent dont la chaleur qu'il apportait avec lui rappelait que l'été était toujours là.

To be continued...

Next Part: What she can do for him.


End file.
